Defining Sexuality
by use2b2t2
Summary: Hermione keeps failing a particular class and Severus Snape is forced to help her.  AU and yes Snape lives  Rated M.  Complete and I hope you enjoyed it!
1. Chapter 1

Defining Sexuality Chpt 1

JK Rowling owns Harry Potter. This is fan fiction and I make nothing from it.

AN Hermione is stumped at the one class she needs to take to graduate.

Hermione walked into her house and into the sitting room throwing her books down. "That fucking prick! Two times I have taken his class and here I am failing it again. Throwing that man down into an eternal burning pit would not be enough." Glaring down at the book _Defining Sexuality _as she pulled her wand out of her sleeve and pointed it at the book and shouted. "Confringo." Watching in satisfaction as the book burned.

"I had to loan you money to replace the last one Miss. Granger." A voice lazily called out and she turned to the source and saw that her reclusive housemate was sitting down sipping a cup of tea.

She sat on the couch in a huff and watched as Professor Snape placed his cup down and pulled out his wand muttering "Aguamenti" Putting out the flames devouring the book. "You mustn't burn down the house your parents graciously gave you after returning their memories to them."

She conjured up a cup of green tea and sipped it, allowing the drink to soothe her as she observed the older man that had shared her house for five years and reflected back. He surprised her by remaining with her when he was well enough to leave. All of her friends and even some of the staff at St. Mungo's were surprised after the third assassination attempt at the hospital that she volunteered to take him to the muggle-world until he healed.

Her house was two houses in one. They only shared the kitchen and the sitting room. The first six months he was bed-ridden she tended to his every need. Not once did he say a word as he watched her with his obsidian eyes. Then one day she found him sitting up dressed in sweat pants and a T-shirt. He looked to her and spoke one word. "Why?"

"Because you deserve it Professor Snape. The battle is over and you more than anyone else deserve a chance to live life as you want it to be and not one that is dictated to you. I'm sorry about not having your regular clothes ready for you but the healers told me that you would not be able to get up on your own for another month. I'll pop over to Hogwart's and get them for you as no one has touched your chambers. Take it easy and in a couple of days I have a surprise for you."

Two days later she found her patient standing up and looking out of a window. She smiled as she put down the plate of food and called to him. "Professor Snape are you ready for that surprise?" She asked as she grabbed his hand ignoring the flinch that she felt as she slowly led him to the door and opened it motioning him to enter.

He walked in and stood with a stoic look but was inwardly amazed. She had moved his entire library from the school and how did she break the wards guarding them? Walking up to a shelve he pulled down a book. "I thought you said no one touched my chambers Miss. Granger."

Hermione stuttered. "Well….I knew that you would not be back for a while and I thought you would enjoy them."

He closed the book and looked to her. "It is acceptable Miss. Granger."

She recognized a dismissal when she heard one and left, closing the door softly behind her.

The months went by as she left the dour professor to himself now that he was up in about. One day she came in from university and found a list in his neat script and a coin bag. She smiled to herself as she changed her clothes into witches robes and Apparated away to Diagon Alley.

After a year she allowed her boyfriend Ron Weasley convince her to let him move in thinking that they could see each other more as she could only see him on the weekend as the Burrow was so far away.

She placed her cup of tea down silently shaking her head at the memory noticing that Professor Snape was observing her. What a mistake that had been.

The first six months were bliss as Ron understood her wish to remain a virgin until she graduated from University and married. She reasoned to him that it would not be fair to the child if they conceived during that time.

Hermione had come home one day as her last class was released early for the day. She walked into her house placing her books on the sitting room table and went to her side. Maybe she and Ron could catch a movie and enjoy a nice night on the town as she had some spare money for once.

Standing in her living room she heard the noise of lovemaking drifting from the closed door of her bedroom. She pulled out her wand conjuring up a comfortable chair as she sat down and waited, her eyes never leaving the door.

After a while the two came out of the room and froze as they watched Hermione stand up and point her wand to the two of them. "Explain."

Ron spoke not missing a beat. "Hermione glad that you're here. I merely brought a friend over to show the house and to meet with you. You remember her from Hogwart's?"

She saw the look of surprise of her ex classmate and spoke as she moved her wand to point exclusively at Ron. "Lavender wait in the sitting room while I have a chat with my now ex-fiancé."

Lavander nodded and went to the sitting room and saw a dark form leaning against the wall idly twirling his wand. "I recommend that you stand to the furthest wall Miss. Brown as things are about to get interesting."

Hermione shrilled out. "How could you Ron? I heard everything." Unwanted tears spilling from her eyes.

"This is nothing Hermione. I am willing to wait for you but a wizard has his needs and she is nothing to me."

"So you bring your nothing to MY house and into OUR bed? How could you do this to me Ron?" Looking to him with anger as the hand holding her wand shook.

"Put down your wand Hermione. I promise that this will never happen again." He pleaded.

"And what of Lavender? Does she know that she means nothing to you?"

Ron said nothing and lowered his head in guilt. "I never meant to hurt you."

Meanwhile the witch and the wizard in the sitting room listened to the heated conversation through the closed door.

Lavander cried out. "That bastard! He never told me he was involved with anyone and said that this house belonged to a friend."

"You know the truth Miss. Brown. What are you going to do now?" The form in the shadows asked.

"I'm leaving and if Ron Weasley has any sense he won't be contacting his nothing." Leaving the house in shame as she slammed the door behind her.

Hermione moved past Ron and flicked her wand reducing his belongings and looked to her bed. She growled as she reduced that as well and grabbed up the items and confronted her ex.

She thrust the items into Ron's hands and marched him into the sitting room. "Leave now Ron and don't bother to contact me. Understand?"

"Hermione don't throw away what we have. I promise not to stray again." Ron pleaded.

A voice called out. "I believe Miss. Granger asked you to leave Mr. Weasley." Stepping out of the shadow and pointing his wand to him.

Ron glared at his ex-professor. "I can see why you live here Snape. You and she are frigid pathetic people and you are welcome to her!" Slamming the door on his way out. Blasted witch should understand a wizard's needs.

Hermione clenched her wand at the hurtful words mentally counting to ten to force her not to follow and hex the prat into oblivion. She looked to her housemate. "How long have you known Professor Snape?"

"Does it really matter Miss. Granger?"

"No but now I have to sleep on the couch as it will be a few months before I can purchase a bed." She turned and looked to the wizard. "I'm sorry that you were disturbed Professor Snape. I promise that it will not happen again." Rushing back into her side of the house and closed the door behind her as she began to cry.

The next morning she woke up on her couch and felt the aches in her body. It was going to be a long three months until she got a new bed.

She took a bath and suddenly realized that she had not done her assignments. Shit! She quickly dressed and looked to the clock. Maybe she could complete one. Rushing into the sitting room she found her books neatly stacked on the table and picked up a paper.

_Miss. Granger,_

_The classes are a load of crap and you should consider enrolling into a proper Wizarding school and apprentice out._

_Professor Snape_

She looked down in amazement as she picked up one paper and noticed her neat handwriting. Her housemate had done her assignments for her.

Thanking the gods she quickly put everything into her backpack and rushed out of the house as she was running late.

Hermione arrived back to her house and was surprised to see her housemate setting plates down onto the table in the sitting room and sat down and helped himself to a helping of lasagna and garlic bread.

She dropped her book bag at the door and joined him. "This is a pleasant surprise and thank you for doing my homework for me."

He said nothing as he finished his meal and went to leave. "Good evening Miss. Granger."

She finished her meal and washed up the dishes and went to her bed room to get a dressing gown. Fucking Ron. She thought about another horrible night on the sofa. She gasped out as she saw a new bed where her old was along with new linens sitting on the ones made on the bed. She picked up the letter on the bed and read it.

_Miss. Granger,_

_Do I need to remind you that you are a witch and you could transfigure anything into a bed? I suspect that you are going muggle._

_S. Snape_

Ever since then her housemate ate dinner with her and after a while they began to talk about different things. She began to enjoy the small interactions that he allowed her.

She was drawn out of her memory as she heard a snap of fingers and looked to the crouched form of Professor Snape before her.

"So good of you to join me again Miss. Granger." He drawled as he went back to his seat. "So what are you going to do about Professor Benson? I do not understand the problem as I found the book quite…informative."

She glared at him. "This is the only class I need to take to graduate. If I transfer, then it will be an additional year and I do not have the funds to do that. And guess what Professor Benson had the gall to say?"

Professor Snape arched in eyebrow and waited for her to continue.

"He said that because I am a virgin and so locked up into how as was brought up that I could never understand and will never pass his class no matter how many times I take it." She stated angrily. "I can never understand some of the things mentioned in the book. What does virginity have to do with it anyway?"

"You could always find a strapping young man to take away your affliction. Perhaps you would understand it afterward?"

"Never!" She replied as she looked to him in hope. "You seem to understand the book Professor Snape. Please tutor me on it." She begged.

He stood up to leave. "I am not about to discuss the aspects of sexuality to one of your status. I have told you this before." He snarled as he left the witch and left for his room.

Professor Snape sat down in a chair and sighed. He would never get any peace if she did not pass this one class that her so much trouble. He chuckled to himself. There was one way to give her what she needed without the act itself. He stood up and approached his floo and tossed the powder into it.

"Neville we need to have a chat."


	2. Chapter 2

Defining Sexuality Chpt 2

JK Rowling owns Harry Potter. This is fan fiction and I make nothing from it.

Neville acknowledged the floo call from his ex-professor and sat down in the lap of his partner and waited.

"He has never contacted me directly. What does he want?" Neville whispered to his partner feeling arms wrap around him to comfort him.

"Whatever it is it must not be too bad my sweet." His partner replied as they watched the floo together seeing the flames erupt green as the foreboding presence of Severus Snape appeared brushing the ash off of his robes as he approached the couple.

"Time to pay the piper Mr. Longbottom."

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Professor Benson finished his lecture. "We are done for the day and I hope that you are ready for the final as it will be held in one week. If you have any questions I will be in my office for the next thirty minutes or so."

Hermione watched as her fellow classmates left the lecture room as her professor gathered up his books. "Professor Benson may I have word?"

"Certainly Miss. Granger. May I call you Hermione as you have been in my class for the last three semesters and I usually never see any of my students again after they take the class?" Leading to his office and went to the kettle. "Tea?" He called out as he motioned her to sit down as she shook her head.

She watched as her professor sat down and sipped his tea for a moment before placing the cup on the desk. "What would you like to talk about Hermione?"

"This class Professor. Why am I failing it and don't say my virginity is the cause of it."

Professor Benson sighed. "What is the definition of homosexuality?"

"A sexual attraction to or sexual relations with persons of the same sex." Hermione immediately answered.

"Answered exactly as written in the book. Tell me how it would feel to be homosexual?"

"I would not know sir as I am not homosexual."

"So you cannot fall into the mindset of one oriented that way? The initial revulsion and shame that you feel by being different because you are drawn to those of your sex? Hiding the fact from those that love you because it is expected that you marry the opposite sex and live what is considered a normal life? While the lifestyle is tolerated even in today's modern world it is frowned upon. If we lived far into the past being homosexual would be a death sentence. That is why you cannot pass the class because you cannot think about sexuality. The final is not question and answer. That is why you fail this class as you have never observed any form of sexuality except maybe if you had a crush on someone while in school."

Hermione pulled out the University brochure. "The school made this a mandatory course so that students can be informed about sexuality. I understand the different preferences so I think I have met the requirements of the class and this University's intent."

"Yes Hermione but you do not understand it so that is why you cannot pass my course. I suggest your virginity is a hindrance because after you begin sexual activity it becomes a main force as you live. The human race is sexual in nature and everyone has a sex drive. I'm not sure what drives you as I have never had a virgin in my class. I feel that you have led a very sheltered life."

Hermione sat in her seat thinking. Most of her childhood was spent trying to avoid death and defeating Voldemort.

"Hermione I feel that I have answered your questions and I do have other students waiting for me." Bringing her out of her reverie.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Severus sat waiting in the sitting room for Hermione feeling uncharacteristically concerned as Hermione had not arrived home at the time she always did. The witch was like clockwork and never strayed from her routine.

Soon the door opened revealing Hermione as she walked in and dropped her book bag down and looked to him. The witch had been crying.

"Am I a cold and unfeeling person unable to see the real world Professor Snape?" She asked as she stood at the door.

Severus stood up from his chair masking his surprise at the question. "You are asking one that everyone accuses of having no feelings or conscience this question Miss. Granger?" Observing her tremble at his scathing reply and regretted it as he watched her go to the door that led to her side of the house and placed her hand on the handle.

"Miss. Granger…" He called out as she turned to look to him as he slipped into her mind. "From what I observed in your previous relationship you are warm and caring. You are a witch that knows what she wants and focuses only on the goal that you wish to achieve and maybe that blinds you to the life that goes on around you."

He slipped out of her mind and watched as she nodded to him and went into her side of the house.

The plans that he made would not inform her of moral implications but at least she would see the different interactions that were listed in her book. Besides those were muggle implications and not important in their world for the most part. He wondered again why she was hiding from the Wizarding world.


	3. Chapter 3

Defining Sexuality Chpt 3

JK Rowling owns Harry Potter. This is fan fiction and I make nothing from it.

She left her housemate and walked into her living room and looked around. It was bright and airy, tastefully decorated with the walls and tables adorned with muggle and magical photos of her friends and family. Walking over to a frame on her coffee table she picked it up and smiled as she watched Ginny kissed Harry after defeating Slytherin and chuckled at his surprise and then began to kiss back.

Even though Ron had broke her heart and much more she could never remove any of his pictures because it seemed to be wrong to throw them away as they grew up together and helped defeat an evil wizard. She walked to the wall and looked at the picture of him waving just before his first Quidditch game with a half smile on his face.

And when they first kissed just before the hell that was the final battle had awaked such feelings of love and desire was breathtaking as she remembered the lust that she wanted him, needed him, and the promise that the first kiss could lead to so much more.

She spoke to the picture as she removed her jumper as the room suddenly grew hot. "You're still a prat Ronald Weasley and I wonder if I will ever forgive you." Placing it on a chair as she walked to her father's liquor cabinet and examined the contents.

She hardly drank spirits and never looked to see what was in there in the almost five years that she lived there. She purveyed the labels as she wanted to get pissed quickly and forget about her day as the next few days were free of classes and she had the day off from her job as a clerk.

She gasped out in surprise as she found a bottle of Old Ogden's Finest Firewhiskey sitting atop a folded parchment next to a shot glass. Picking up the glass, bottle, and the parchment she headed to her sofa and sat down. Deciding first to have a drink before reading the parchment she opened the bottle and poured the golden liquid into the shot glass and held it. Here's to nothing she thought as she downed it.

Holy mother of Merlin she thought as she sputtered. How did the man drink that stuff? Reflecting that her housemate always had a glass of it sitting next to him when she found him waiting for her in their sitting room after she finished with classes or her job.

She opened up the folded parchment and began to read.

_Miss Granger,_

_I realize that you will seek comfort from this cabinet. The alluring thought of using its contents is appealing to forget everything. Your father has very fine spirits and drank for the pleasure of drinking and not to forget. I knew you would come to it after the actions of Mr. Weasley tonight. He was never your match and if you push aside your feelings you would realize it as well._

_Your actions will only make you feel worse in the morning. And it never solves anything in the end. You are warned._

_S. Snape_

So he placed this the night of her break up with Ron. She felt smug as she never went to this cabinet after the actions of that night so long ago. Then she realized that she was here because Ron's words made her doubt everything about herself three years later. Maybe that was why she was sitting on her couch drinking it.

She remembered Ron's words. Frigid. Pathetic. Snape and her deserving of one another. She turned her thoughts to that of her housemate as she sipped her drink.

Professor Severus Snape. He was an intelligent wizard and the conversations they had were witty in a dark sort of way as he deftly deflected any questions she asked of his past concerning Voldemort. Any subject was open to discussion to her in the 45 minutes he allowed her at dinner except for that one subject. Though he never said it she was sure that he cared for her in a way.

He did her homework sometimes when she came home dead tired from her job and University and would explain it as he placed breakfast on the table and express his disgust of her taking Muggle classes muttering that she could be so much more in the Wizarding world.

She sighed as she picked up the bottle and glass and went into her bedroom and sat on the bed and poured another shot and drink it down in one go not coughing as much as she did before and placed the glass down on the bed stand. She undressed herself and let her clothes fall to the floor beside the bed and slid between the covers and promptly fell asleep.

"I know what you want Hermione and I am going to give it to you." The voice spoke in a seductive silky voice as a long finger traced her shoulder and lightly touched her breast as she moaned out "Severus…" as she felt his other hand cup her breast and….

Hermione woke up with a start as she felt something shake her shoulder. She sat up suddenly as she opened her eyes and saw that her house mate was standing over her. She wondered why he immediately turned his back to her and realized that the covers had slid down revealing her breast and suddenly blushed as she remembered that she was naked and quickly pulled them up around her as she spoke out. "You can turn around now Professor Snape." She felt terrible and hung-over.

He turned back to her and held up a phial. "Drink this as it will clear your head and dress in Wizarding robes. We are going out today. You have no choice in this if you want to pass Benson's class."

She drank the contents of the phial down feeling immediately better as she watched him pick up the bottle and looked at it. "Three years late but the reason for drinking it was the same. We are leaving in one hour. Bring your wand if you can find it." He left her room without waiting for an answer taking the bottle with him.

Fuck! He was taking her to the Wizarding world and she did not want to go.

Hermione dressed in deep blue robes after taking a shower and brushed her hair until it was untangled and put on a bit of make-up as she did not want to look bad in the pictures that would be taken. She cursed her housemate as he had not given her a choice in the matter as she dug in her wardrobe looking for her wand.

Walking into the sitting room she noticed that Professor Snape had changed from his normal black one to those of an emerald green. "I do not want to do this." She told him.

He wrapped a travelling cloak around her as he wrapped his arm around her waist and looked to her. "I know." And turned his heel apparating them away.

Hermione looked around and noticed that they had arrived at the Leaky Cauldron as she staggered feeling the magic rush around her and enveloped her. Professor Snape's arm wrapped around her waist kept her from falling to the floor as they walked over to a table.

The waiter took their order and quickly arrived with a pot of tea and two cups and disappeared again.

Professor Snape observed Hermione as he sipped his tea. She looked like she wanted to bolt.

"You've placed a sticking charm on me Professor." She hissed out making sure no one could overhear her.

"Yes Miss. Granger as I can see you want to leave and make yourself scarce. Why did you abandon our world?"

She started to deny his words when a wizard sat down. "Oh that is a story everyone knows Godfather."

"No one invited you Malfoy." Hermione muttered as she glared at the arrival of the wizard.

"I was at the Hog's Head when Weaselby arrived and began to drink. Being the good wizard that I am I paid for his drinks and learned of the whole story of Granger kicking him out. So did the rest of the pub and the story spread like wildfire. He did not speak kindly about her and some of the things he said about her did not put her in a good light. I imagine she stayed away because she cannot face this world." Draco laughed as he continued. "And you Granger helped defeat the great Lord Voldemort and run away because of one wizard's remarks. I for one never believed them but everyone else thinks it's true because she has never been seen since."

"That's not true Malfoy!" She snarled out. "I've been busy with University. Anyway why are you here? I thought you detested muggle-borns?"

"I'm a changed wizard. I love muggle-borns as they help me gain back my family's lost wealth. Are we still on for tonight Godfather?" Eying Hermione as he asked the question.

"Yes Draco and you will behave yourself and you and your partner will be available to answer any of her questions." His Godfather drawled out as her looked to him.

"You'll see that I have changed Granger and I am not at all what you remember of me. Good day and I look forward to meeting up with you later." Draco spoke as he rose from his chair and left.

"You may call me Severus." Standing up as he held his hand out to her and felt her grab it as she looked up to him in question. "Our relationship with one another will change shortly." Remembering the smell of her arousal and his surprise when she muttered out his name as he woke her up.

Hermione allowed him to lead her out of the Leaky Cauldron as they made their way up the alley as witches and wizards pointed to the couple and whispered to one another. "Where are we going?"

"To Gringott's Hermione. I need funds as well as you so you can dress properly for tonight." Severus replied as they continued to walk.

Soon they entered the bank and withdrew funds. Severus looked to the goblin. "She requires more Griphook."

Hermione looked to Severus in confusion. "This is all that I need Severus."

"Pounds Hermione. Your lessons will be in the muggle world and your wardrobe does not contain what you require. You have the stipend of the Order of Merlin First Class and never spent a Galleon. She will take out the equivalent of two hundred pounds in muggle money." He told the goblin.

The goblin looked to her in question as she nodded and took up the notes. Soon they were out of the bank as Severus grabbed her and turned his heel and they arrived back at the sitting room in her house.

"You will shop today Hermione and come to this address at 7 pm. Purchase items for clubbing as that is what you will need." Handing her a card and then left the sitting room.

Hermione looked at the card. What in the world did a muggle club called "Deviate" have anything to do with passing Professor Bensons class?

Hermione walked into her living room and sat down looking at the card and wondered what was going to happen this evening.


	4. Chapter 4

Defining Sexuality Chpt 4

JK Rowling owns Harry Potter. This is fan fiction and I make nothing from it.

A/N Set up for Hermione's "education"

Hermione went to one of the trendier shops in London as she figured to make the most of her night. The young muggle sales girl was helpful when she realized that Hermione did not have any idea of what to buy. "Where are you clubbing tonight?" She asked as she pulled a few leather skirts out along with some blouses.

"I've been invited to some club called Deviate." She murmured as she eyed the skirts thinking they were a bit too short for her liking.

The sales girl immediately put back the blouses she selected and pulled out another. "Okay, try the black leather mini skirt with this. And this blouse is made for a bra not to be worn with it. Try it on and let's see how you look."

Hermione went into the dressing room and changed. She enjoyed the feel of the soft leather against her thighs as she removed her bra put on the blouse and looked to the mirror and gasped out in shock. It was white and while not see through it was barely so as she saw the hint of her nipples in the mirror.

She walked out and asked with embarrassment. "Are you sure this is what is worn? It seems rather revealing."

"For that club you'll fit right in. The outfit suits you perfectly and I have the perfect boots to finish it. Give me your shoe and I'll be right back with them."

Soon Hermione was wearing black thigh length suede boots as the sales lady looked to her approvingly. "It's perfect for you Miss. And you will turn a few heads."

She twirled in front of the mirror as she observed herself. She felt sexy and uncomfortable at the same time. "Do you have any jackets that will match this?"

The sales lady came back with a black leather jacket with silver buckles and helped Hermione into it as she fastened them. "Perfect."

Hermione looked in the mirror and admitted to herself that the jacket did look good on her. "I'll take it all. And do you know of a place where I can get my hair and make-up done?"

"Next door Miss. If you wear your outfit they will do you right to match it. The club you are going to is rather exclusive and if you go back would you remember me and invite me sometime?"

Hermione smiled at the sales girl. "Of course but this will probably be a one shot as I do not normally go clubbing." Giving a generous tip as she left.

Soon Hermione's hair and make-up was done as she looked to her watch. It was 6 pm and the club was located on the other side of London. Three hundred pounds spent and she hoped that it was worth it. She did not mind the extra cost as her forced trek back into the Wizarding world made her realize what she was missing and she had money there. She would no longer hide from it again as she realized that she made things worse by doing so.

And the magic rushing to her awakened her status as a witch once again. She had forgotten the feeling and realized Professor Snape's words of long ago accusing her that she was going muggle.

She hailed a taxi and after about forty five minutes of driving the taxi pulled up in front of an alley. "You'll have to walk down Miss as we do not go down there."

She looked to the driver in worry. "Is it dangerous?"

The driver shrugged as he took her pounds as he opened the door for her and got back into the car and sped away into the night.

Hermione pulled her wand out of her boot as she began to walk down the desolate alley as she saw a neon sign flicker "Deviate"

She gasped out in sock as she saw Gregory Goyle wearing a muggle suit standing next to a stand as she walked up to him.

Not looking at her he spoke. "Stand here as it will be an hour until the club opens Miss."

"I was told to be here at 7 pm." She replied as she handed him the card that Severus gave to her.

Goyle took the card and then looked to the woman standing in front of him. "Granger?" He asked in disbelief as he took in the sight of her. Gods she was beautiful!

"Yes Goyle and if you notice I have my wand with me. I want no trouble." She warned him.

He took up a stamp and pressed it upon her chest revealing in green ink VIP and handed her a small paper cup with clear liquid. "To enter you must drink this."

She drank the liquid down and walked through the door that Goyle opened feeling a bit woozy as a woman sitting at a desk asked. "Are you free of any disease?" Asking in a bored voice.

"Yes" She immediately answered as she realized that it was Veritaserum that she drank.

"Are you of the Wizarding world?"

"Yes."

Hermione looked down and realized that it was Luna Lovegood asking the questions as the witch looked up to her.

"Hermione Granger what on earth are you doing here?"

"I've been invited." She replied as she felt the effects of the potion wear off.

Hermione watched as Draco Malfoy walked up. "Luna she is here by special invite and she can keep her wand."

Draco looked to her as he took in her dress. "You'll fit in perfectly Granger. Who would have ever suspected what you hide behind those frumpy robes? You are gorgeous and your hair is perfect. No wonder Snape never left you and Weasley was a fool for discarding you." Running his hand through her hair. "If I was straight I would claim you as my own."

Hermione looked to him in surprise as she remembered the rumors that Draco had his way with all of the eligible witches in Slytherin as well as a few in Ravenclaw. "You're gay? Don't you have a wife and child? If I remember correctly your son's name is Scorpius."

Draco chuckled as he placed her hand on his arm. "Yes to both questions and Astoria is very understanding of our situation. It is a marriage of convenience as I am expected to produce a male heir and I have taken care of that. She has her own lovers and is discrete and she will never want for anything for the rest of her life as she is Lady Malfoy. I'll tell you more when I introduce you to my partner. But let me show you around our club."

He walked her around and Hermione realized that it was large with the dance floor easily half the size of the room. There were four large bars as well and it looked like you could get any drink that you desired noticing cans of American beer in the cooler as well.

"This place is beautiful and it looks like you spared no expense. So why is it in the seedier side of town and looks like a hole in the wall on the outside? When I went shopping the sales girl told me that it was an exclusive place."

"It is Granger because muggles can't see it unless they've been invited. Business was slow at first but my partner never worried as he knew word of mouth would get around about what we offer. None from the Wizarding world ever gain entrance here as we would be sent to Azkaban. I avoid it as I have two of the best Aurors in the Wizarding world working for me and they earn their Galleons with what they have to do."

"Call me Hermione Draco as Granger makes me feel as if I am back at Hogwarts."

They found themselves at stairs leading upward to a booth. "Hermione let me introduce you to my partner. Then we will explain everything to a point."

She followed Draco up the narrow stairs and entered the booth behind him as a young man rushed over and hugged him and gave him a peck on the cheek as he spoke. "This is the DJ booth and you can see everything from up here."

Hermione looked to the couple as she gasped out in surprise. "Neville? You and Draco?"

Neville walked over to her and hugged her as he kissed her on the cheek. "I've missed you Hermione. And yes Draco is my partner. I wanted to contact you but Harry said it was best to leave things be as you would come back when you are ready. Ron will be here later." He warned her.

The two Aurors. "Harry and Ron work for you Draco?"

Draco smiled as he watched Hermione and Neville together. "They work for Neville. I am merely a silent partner so to speak though they know of our relationship."

She allowed Neville to lead her to a plush chair. "Tell me everything." She asked as she sat down.

She listened as they told her their story as Neville finished. "Thankfully my grandmother passed away as she would not understand it. If Draco was a regular wizard we could come out openly but he has his duties as a Lord and I understand that and his wife is accepting of it as she knows who he truly loves. The Gods have blessed us though I have to share."

The words in her muggle book clicked into place in a way as she listened as she asked. "So what does Professor Snape have to do with all of this?"

Draco and Neville looked to one another for a moment as Neville responded. "You'll see later. It is only because of him that we are so successful. After all it is hard to find a Potions Master willing to break Wizarding law and we pay him well for it." Reaching down as he pressed a button.

Soon the door opened and Ginny appeared dressed in a short skirt and a revealing halter top. "You are off for the night Ginny and make sure that Hermione stays out of trouble and that she gets back here before midnight. You know what happens after that."

Ginny rushed over and hugged her. "It's been ages Hermione and you let my prat brother get the best of you. Not that it has helped him any. Draco was angry with Ron for weeks afterwards as he hired him as Ron told him he wanted to build up money so he could marry you properly."

Hermione looked to him in surprise. "You left that out of your table chat earlier in the day Draco."

"I did because you would not have believed me. Yes I was angry Hermione and most of the Wizarding world was as well and I felt responsible in a way. Bright, smart, clever heroine Hermione Granger dumped by the one man she stood by through the years standing up to Voldemort only to be insulted when that man violated her trust by bringing a woman into her house. He justified his actions by telling everyone you are a lesbian. Of course everyone believed that you were ashamed because you never came back to refute the words as in our world it really does not matter who you love even if it is one of the same sex. I never believed it because I saw how you looked at him in school." He replied as he looked to her.

She saw the truth in his eyes as she exclaimed. "Draco how in the world could you be responsible for his actions?"

"You'll see why soon enough." He replied as he suddenly turned and walked out of the booth as Neville followed him.

Ginny pulled her up. "Don't mind him. We have about ten minutes before the club opens. Let's get the best seat so we can see everything. Who knows maybe you will meet your future man tonight."

Hermione laughed. "I doubt that Ginny unless it is someone who has intelligence and a passion for learning like I have."

They walked down the stairs and Ginny led her to a table that had a sign that read _Reserved for Hermione. _"And that would be Neville's doing." Ginny replied as a handsome man wearing tight black leather pants and a white shirt revealing his chest and well formed six pack suddenly appeared.

"My name is Jason and I am assigned to this table only so that you can fully enjoy what Deviate has to offer Hermione. And I do mean anything." Winking to her as he took in the sight of the women. Ginny was a no go zone but the guest of honor was sexy in her boots.

"Stop flirting Jason." Ginny admonished. "I'll have a Long Island Ice Tea and Hermione will have the same as well."

"By your command." He bowed as he went to fill their order.

"Are all of your co-workers that handsome?" Hermione asked.

"Be wary of him Hermione as all he wants is to get in your knickers. He has quite the following and considered a stud. He claims that he will not be captured by one woman as there are so many that need him." Ginny replied.

Jason arrived back at the table with the drinks and placed them on the table. "I'll be standing by the bar. You need only to look over and I will be here to instantly fulfill anything that you desire Hermione." Winking to her again as he left.

Hermione chuckled. "He is persistent. Would he really do anything?"

"He would Hermione. But forget about him as we watch who comes in. This table gives the best view of the entrance, bar, and dance floor. As I said maybe you will meet your man tonight."

Hermione observed the clubbers and realized that everyone from her class was here tonight including Professor Benson. What the hell?

"Ginny I know at least sixty people as they are in my class at University including my professor." She whispered in her ear.

"Point your professor out."

Hermione pointed to the man.

Ginny looked to where she was pointing and realized that there would be a problem later on. "I'm sure it is only a coincidence that everyone from your class is here. What class is it anyway?"

Hermione blushed as she told her. "Defining Sexuality and I have failed it two times previously as he thinks my virginity limits me to what he is trying to teach. Professor Snape invited me so that I could learn more though I can't see why being here would help me."

Soon the music started to play loudly as Ginny shouted to her. "I wouldn't worry about it." As a man approached their table and asked. "Hermione will you dance with me?"

She looked up and saw that it was Jeremy from her class. "Of course Jeremy." She replied as she allowed him to escort her to the dance floor.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Professor Snape entered the club and went unnoticed as he placed a Notice Me Not charm upon himself and saw Hermione dancing with a muggle man as he took in what she was wearing. He chuckled to himself as he realized that she must have had help to fit in as the Hermione Granger he knew would never wear that sort of clothing. He walked up to the booth to where Draco and Neville sat and handed Neville a phial of potion. "Your daily potion."

Neville took it as he asked. "Do you really think it's a good idea to have her here considering what happens later Severus?"

"She wanted an education Neville and this is the only place that I know of that will give her what she needs." Walking to the window and watched as Hermione dance. Gods she was a natural as he watched her hips gyrating to the loud beat. And the blouse she was wearing. It hinted of what was underneath it and he remembered what he saw earlier in the day. Her breast was beautiful as he remembered that she spoke his name as he woke her up.

Draco looked to the dress of his Godfather. His normal black robes were missing as he was dressed in black slacks and a black long sleeve shirt with silver intricate snakes embroidered on the sleeves and chest with his long black hair tied back. "A change in clothing Godfather? He asked. "I would think you were on the prowl if I did not know you better."

"Shut it Draco." He snarled out as he observed Potter and Weasley approach Hermione's table as the song ended as the witch sat back down.

AN Hermione's education happens in the next chapter and the M rating of this story will be earned.


	5. Chapter 5

Defining Sexuality Chpt 5

JK Rowling owns Harry Potter. This is fan fiction and I make nothing from it.

A/N Sorry to lead to Hermione's education as Ron's appearance took up so much. It starts next chapter and I hope you enjoyed this one. All the reviews thrill me and I hope not to disappoint! I write this on the go and not ahead of time.

Hermione looked over to Jason as Harry and Ron sat down at their table as Jason immediately arrived at their table. "What is your desire beautiful lady?"

"I think I'll have another Long Island Ice Tea Jason." Hermione replied blushing slightly at his words as Jason went to fill her order.

"Hermione! It's been ages and you even made the front page of the evening addition of the Daily Prophet. "War Heroine Hermione Granger Returns!" Grabbing her hand and kissing it as Jason returned with her drink. "Don't be surprised at the gossip section though as you were seen with Snape. There is speculation that you two are a couple." He laughed as he heard her mutter "Some things never change."

Meanwhile at the booth Severus watched the table and noticed Neville standing next to him as the wizard casually mentioned. "You know we could listen to the conversation at their table. Follow me."

Severus followed him through a door to a separate area where there was fifteen people looking intently out of the booth's window with headsets and whispering.

"This is how we cater to the VIP tables. How else would we fulfill anything that our patrons desire?" Leading him over to an empty spot marked Table One with a headset on the table. "I left this empty as I respect Hermione but I have no problem with you listening in as you invited her." Picking up the headset and handing it to him.

Severus placed it on his head as Neville pushed a button and heard voices as he looked to Hermione's table.

Neville walked back to the main DJ booth and picked up a headset and turned to channel one and looked out of the booth. He wanted no trouble as he remembered Hermione's temper from their school days and her actions on the battlefield.

Draco walked over to him and wrapped his arms around his lover and placed an ear against the headset so he could listen in as well.

"Hello Hermione." Ron replied with a smile as he looked her over. Gods he had never seen her dressed like this and she was so sexy. He realized that he missed her and he was blacklisted from most witches as word spread about how he treated her in the past. He determined that he was going to win her back.

Hermione eyed Ron as she replied. "Hello Ron. It's been a long time and I heard that you and Harry work here and happen to be two of the best Aurours in the Law Enforcement department."

Harry pulled out his wand and held it under the table pointed at Ron as he noticed Hermione's eyes. They had the look of a lioness playing with her prey before the final kill and Ron always said that he could win her back if only he could meet up with her. He made that fact known again as they approached her table.

"You look great Hermione and I see that Ginny has brought you here." Reaching out and grabbing her hand. "I've missed you Hermione and I dream about you every night. We can get back together and it will be even better than it was before as I know that you love me."

So he thought he could woo her back to him with sweet word? Not a chance in hell she thought as he opened the door of opportunity. She stroked the underside of his hand slowly with her thumb teasing him. "Ginny did not invite me here." Leaning forward and looking to him. "I am here on a date."

"You tease me Hermione. He must not be much of a date as he is not even here with you." Inwardly shocked that she had the VIP stamp slightly hidden by her shirt. And he could almost see her breast as he realized she was wearing no bra and an almost see through blouse. "Why lie to me as I know you would never be in a place such as this on your own?"

"He is around I assure you as he is employed here as well. He is unavailable at this time." Glancing over to Jason.

Neville whispered into the mike as Jason glanced up to the booth for a moment before heading over to the table.

"What is it that you desire my love? Tell me and your every wish is my command." Pulling her hand away from Ron's as he placed a lingering kiss upon it and looked deeply into her eyes.

"Please get a round of drinks for us Jason. The same as before."

"Anything for you Love." Kissing her hand one more time before he left to fill her order.

Ron laughed. "I don't believe that you are with Jason Hermione. I know him well and he is not one to settle down. But we could be that once again Hermione if you give me a chance. There is no witch in this world that compares to you."

Time to spring the trap and she would face the wrath of her housemate later. Too bad that he could not be here.

Hermione laughed as Jason returned and gave him a peck on the cheek as he placed their drinks down. "I'll see you later Hermione." Winking to her as he left the table.

She stirred her drink as she looked to her ex-fiancé. "Remember your words from long ago saying that we were both frigid pathetic people Ron?"

"You and Snape?" He exclaimed in surprise as he remembered his words. "Surely you could come up with something better? I'll believe that when Hell freezes over. Why make excuses Hermione? We both know what we want."

Draco watched as Severus walked through the booth without a word and walked out. He went to the DJ and pointed out the table. "As soon as that man gets to Table One play a slow dance." He looked out of the booth in anticipation of what would happen next as Neville whispered to him. "You are evil Love."

Draco kissed him quickly as he turned his attention back to the table. "I am Slytherin after all and my godfather can be vindictive. Let's see what happens next."

Harry kicked Ron's leg under the table as he noticed Snape standing next to Hermione as the DJ's voice was heard. "Bringing it down a bit. Slow and sensual. Feel and touch! Let the music control you!" Playing a slow erotic beat.

Ron looked up in surprise as he noticed Snape not dressed in his usual robes. He never came out onto the floor as he looked to Hermione in surprise as he heard his ex-professor speak.

"Dance with me Hermione." He commanded as he grabbed her hand and pulled her to the dance floor and wrapped his arms tightly around her waist and pulled her against him. "Slytherin traits Hermione to insinuate that we are a couple and throwing his words back at him? I admit I am impressed and wonder how far you wish to push this charade?"

She breathed in the scent of him and felt a hot lust take over her as she looked to him in surprise. He felt so good pressed against her. "How did you know that Severus?"

"You did not answer my question Hermione. How far do you want to go?"

She breathed out. She had never felt this way before not even with Ron. Her body thrummed with a need. Oh Gods! Remembering her dream from the morning.

Severus chuckled at her silence as he bent down and kissed her passionately as he moved to the beat of the music as he turned and smirked to Weasley sitting at the table as the young wizard looked to as he rubbed her breast feeling the soft touch of the blouse that barely concealed her breast as he felt her tremble against him once again.

Harry looked to Ron whose mouth had dropped open. "Looks to me like they are a couple Ron. Based on how they are dancing I don't think you have a chance."

Ginny looked to her brother in amusement. "You're a prat brother if you think that Hermione would ever get back together with you after what you did. Best just to find a decent muggle girl as no witch will have you."

Ron said nothing as he looked back to Snape in anger. "They live together and he could have easily slipped something in her food or even Imperio her. I'm going to pull him in and find out what he's done to her. She has the VIP stamp and I know she would never agree to that if she knew what it entails"

Harry looked to his partner. "You will not Ron as this would bring notice to this club and us. Do you want to end up in Azkaban for that is where we will go after everything gets out. She is the brightest witch of our age after all and I am sure she knows what she wants and it is not you."

"You tremble Hermione. Why is that?" Severus whispered in her ear as they swayed to the erotic beat.

She looked to him and noticed his dress as she changed the subject. "You look good Severus. I like the embroidery." Fingering the thread of the silver snakes on his shirt.

"Changing the subject Hermione? I think that you have suddenly found yourself in an area that you are unsure of. I think the rest of tonight will be enlightening and will place you on firmer ground." Leading her back to the table as the song ended.

He smirked at Mr. Weasley as he pulled out a chair for her. "She is mine Weasley and your pathetic attempt to woo her back did not work as she obviously chose the better wizard." He leaned down and kissed her again. "Come back to the booth at 11:30 pm. There your lessons will begin and we will see what the rest of the night brings us. I do not do clubbing and I leave you to enjoy yourself." Walking away to let her deal with the aftermath of her actions.

Up at the booth Neville looked to Draco. "Did you see how she danced with our ex-professor Draco? And Merlin the kiss he gave her was hot. He certainly put Ron in his place and I wonder if there is more to it. I know she insinuated their relationship as I saw a brief flash on uncertainty on her face and I know that look from our days at Hogwarts. I don't believe it"

Draco nuzzled the neck of his lover as he whispered. "No robes and going out to the floor? Hermione may not have a clue but my dear Godfather certainly has made plans. Bravo for them as they both deserve something more in this life."

"You replaced me with him?" Ron shouted as he stood up. "And to think I was willing to take you back and I will never accept sloppy seconds from that man." Storming away from the table as Hermione laughed at him.

"One would have to be willing and talk about calling the kettle black. You're sloppy thirds, fourth, and probably a lot more." She called out as she laughed again.

Harry looked to her as he noticed the mischievous look in her eyes. "You and Snape are not involved?"

"No Harry. I am actually pursuing academics tonight and Severus tells me that being here would help me though I do not see how clubbing would help me. Strange that he suddenly arrived when I needed him as my plan was made on the fly."

Harry laughed as he pointed up to the booth. "I'll tell you how. These VIP tables have listening devices and people monitoring conversation so the club can cater to anything that the VIPs need. Neville would never listen in but I bet Snape was watching this table and Neville offered to let him listen in."

Neville watched as Hermione waved at the booth and gave a thumbs up as she spoke out. "You guys are so Slytherin and I thank you for your help in getting that prat away from me. Neville, Draco is rubbing off on you."

The wizards laughed as Neville told his lover. "Ron's employment here ends tonight. We pay him, Obliviate him, and send him on his way." Neville growled out in anger at the red headed wizard's words. "Besides we never needed two Aurors as Harry is more than enough for what we require." Noticing that Severus walked in and heard the conversation.

"It would be my pleasure to do the deed Neville." Severus spoke out.

Neville looked to his ex-professor and noticed the evil smile as the man turned and looked out of the booth. "I'm sure that could be arranged as you were there."

Ginny kissed her husband as she remarked. "She has failed a muggle class two times Harry. And her professor and the rest of her classmates are here tonight and she was not invited. Guess what the class is?"

Harry looked to his wife as she spoke out. "Defining Sexuality and she was not invited for later activities."

Harry looked to Hermione as he stood up. "I've got to get back to Ron before he does something stupid." Looking to Hermione as he continued to speak. "I think that you will learn a lot tonight."

Hermione looked to Ginny in question as Jeremy came back and requested a dance as she allowed him to lead her to the dance floor once again.

Next gets more interesting as her education begns!


	6. Chapter 6

Defining Sexuality Chpt 6

JK Rowling owns Harry Potter. This is fan fiction and I make nothing from it.

A/N Ron's an ass, a danger identified, and the beginning of the lesson.

Ginny looked to her friend in amusement as Jason came up. "Beautiful lady I am on my break now. Please dance with me."

Hermione nodded as a slow dance began as he led her to the dance floor. He held her closely and began whispering into her ear as Ginny called out. "Remember what I said about your knickers."

"I could be your fantasy for one night Hermione." Jason whispered as he placed a hand on her ass and pressed her against him. "Feel that? It could be yours and it would be exactly as your wildest dreams." Continuing to grind against her as he noticed the blush that appeared on her face as he nibbled her neck. Ginny's admonishment towards him was a turn on and based on what his boss whispered into his ear the woman needed it.

Hermione daringly traced a fingernail down the man's chest and heard his sigh of pleasure as she felt his hard cock pressed against her, feeling his arousal. "I've heard about your reputation Jason and I could never be a follower but I'll keep your offer in mind."

The song ended as Jason whispered into her ear. "Remember that I am assigned to you tonight and anything that you desire I will provide." He led her to the table and pulled the chair out. "Remember anything." He spoke as he walked away. No woman had denied him and yet she did.

Ginny looked to her friend in amusement. "You've broken Jason's ego as he always get what he offers." Noticing Hermione looking to the DJ both.

Back at the booth Neville noticed the tense stance of his ex-professor as he watched Hermione dance with Jason. It reminded him of a coiled snake waiting to strike. "I think you are jealous of our dear Hermione."

Severus said nothing as he watched the couple return and realized the truth of Neville's words. When he made arrangements to bring Hermione here he cared for her to be sure, but only at a platonic level and to provide her a lesson so she could pass the blasted class. He owed it to her as she risked her life and took him into her home and tended to him, allowing him to remain with no questions asked. And she never pushed him and actually provided intelligent, stimulating conversation. The witch had grown from an irritating constant hand-raising know it all into a beautiful intelligent woman. He remembered the thrill he felt when she whispered his name as he woke her up and smelled the scent of her arousal and remembered the sight of her breast. And dancing with her as she easily changed the subject on how far she wished to continue her charade gave him pause to rethink their relationship.

Draco spoke out. "He is falling for her."

The two wizards laughed as Severus growled out "Shut it!" As he continued to watch the witch dance with the muggle man.

Hermione arrived back at the table and Ginny noticed that she looked to booth several times. "That Jeremy bloke seems nice enough Hermione."

Hermione turned her attention to her friend. "He does but he never talked to me at all before tonight."

"That's because you clean up well." A voice slurred out as she looked up and noticed Clint Taylor from her Defining Sexuality class standing over her obviously drunk and felt his hands on her shoulders as he harshly squeezed them. "I finally have you where you can't make a scene and you will dance with me and then we will find somewhere to get cozy." He whispered in her ear.

Hermione tried to get out from his tight grip on her shoulders and was unsuccessful as she tried to look at Jason as Ginny tried to pull the muggle away from her friend as she caught her brother's attention.

Ron caught his sister's eyes and continued to look back as he made no move to help.

Harry was in the middle of the dance floor when he heard Neville's frantic voice in his earpiece and turned to see Hermione trying to get away from a large young man. Holding his wand down in his hand he made his way until he was clear and discretely pointed and stated "Imperio!"

Suddenly Clint released Hermione without a word and walked over to the wall where Ron was standing.

Harry rushed over to Ron as Neville joined him. "What the hell Ron! You are the one watching the tables and did not move to intervene when Hermione needed help. What's wrong with you?"

"That witch needs no one's help. She probably enjoyed the attention." He replied not feeling any regret at all. "From what I could see there was no need to give assistance."

Harry grabbed the lapels of Ron's black silk suit as his friend pulled out his wand and heard a gasp of surprise as it flew away and landed in the hands of Snape.

"Give it back you bastard!" Ron shouted as he struggled in Harry's grip.

Severus turned to Neville. "Let's take this to a less public area." Grabbing the red headed wizard and dragged him to the nearest room and pushed him to the floor as he used magic to immobilize him.

Severus spoke out. "He is still to be Obliviated?"

"He is Severus." Neville replied.

"Mr. Weasley is acting irrational when it comes to Miss Granger and that indicates that he is hiding something. He needs her for something else." Looking down to his ex-student on the floor and stated "Obliviate." Removing his memory of ever working at the club and adding some new ones and then released the magic that held the man down. He then changed the wizard's clothes into that of clubbing attire.

They watched as Ron stood up. "I must have tripped. This is a great club you have here Neville. Anyway what's up with the VIP status that you were telling me about?"

Neville looked in confusion for a moment as Harry coughed and brought him to his senses. "Ron it gives one first class access as you will see later." Pulling a VIP Stamp and marked his chest with green ink. "Severus escort Ron to VIP table two and introduce him. I'm sure he will enjoy the company and the activities afterwards."

Severus left the room with the wizard as Draco entered the room. "I have taken care of the muggle and informed Professor Benson that we may end our contract with him. He assured me that this would not happen again."

Draco watched as Harry pulled out a cell phone and punched 999 and was answered by an emergency dispatcher. "What is the nature of your call?"

"I have information on the rape and murder of four women that attended Kingston University. I met the murderer at a bar and he was drunk and bragged about the deeds and as he has never been arrested he boasted that he would never be caught as his DNA is not on file. His name is Clint Taylor and he is a large brown headed young man about 6'6'' and attends that university." He proceeded to tell them the details not published in papers and ended the call placing the phone into his pocket as the two wizards looked to him.

"He has been planning for months to rape and kill Hermione and never had any opportunity because she rejected him until tonight. She never hid the fact in class that she is a virgin attracted him to her." Harry told his two friends.

Neville hugged him placing kisses on his cheek as he thanked him for saving Hermione.

"Neville thank you for the heartfelt kisses but if you want to kiss someone make it Draco. I am straight and married." Harry left the wizards with a small smile on his face. Neville always forgot himself when he was with his friends.

Harry sat down next to Ginny and noticed that his ex-professor was sitting next to Hermione assuring her everything was taken care of concerning Ron. "Hermione that man has been planning for months to rape and kill you. I've informed the muggle police with details but stay away from him until they pull him in." sitting in the empty chair next to her.

The fast beat of the music faded as the DJ announced. "The witching hour soon approaches. Give yourself away!" Playing a slow beat.

Draco approached Hermione. "My I have this dance?"

Hermione allowed him to lead her to the dance floor as the blonde wizard wrapped his arms around her waist. "Are you okay? This has never happened before as we carefully vet our patrons to prevent it. Tonight is an exception as we have a contract with your Professor Benson."

"That man has always creeped me out and I always avoided him and told him no when he asked me out. There is something not right about him. As far as the contract we will discuss it later as I was the only one not invited out of my class."

Draco twirled her until her back was pressed against him as he whispered into her ear. "He will never bother you again. When this dance ends you must come up to the booth and prepare for the education that my Godfather has prepared for you. And afterwards I hope you will forgive me as you realize why the weasel treated you as he did."

Hermione enjoyed the dance and allowed the wizard to lead her back to the table and left her standing as Severus stood up.

"Time to prepare for your education Hermione." Grabbing her arm as he began to lead her to the DJ booth. He inwardly chuckled at her many questions before he finally stopped and looked down to her. "Silence your questions and listen, observe and learn. What good would this lesson be if I provided the answers ahead of time?" Dropping her arm and leaving her as she struggled to keep pace with him.

Hermione entered the booth and noticed that most of the floor staff was there drinking from paper cups as Neville handed her one. "This is to prevent pregnancy and all here are required to drink it if they are to go out to the floor after midnight."

Hermione looked at the cup and sniffed it as she spoke. "What kind of establishment are you running Neville that requires this?" As everything suddenly clicked into place. Severus handing a phial to Neville, Draco's words of needing a Potions Master involved in illegal Wizarding activities, the presence of Harry and Ron, and the words of her muggle book that stated that clubs existed for one to explore sexual fantasies.

She drank down the contents of her drink and looked at Neville. "I believe I understand the name of your club now Neville."

"We provide a service Hermione that gives people a chance to experience what they want deep down and deny to themselves for one reason or another. I was against having you here but Severus called his markers in and said that if I did not allow it then he would stop brewing for us. He told us it was to help you pass a class."

Severus handed her another phial. "This will not keep you from any feelings you might experience but it will prevent you from acting upon them. If you wish to continue your education you must drink this now."

She looked to her roommate for a moment and then drank down the contents as she looked to him, his black obsidian eyes unreadable.

They sat back at her table as Severus chased Jason away with a glare. "Observe the pairings or lack of them and the interactions of the patrons here. Your observations will become important later on."

Hermione looked on the dance floor and noticed several same sex couples as well as quite a few hetero. Also, all of her classmates were mostly single but a few dancing with others not of their class. She ignored the single people as she focused on pairings as something told her that it would be relevant later on. Body language told an observer everything as she noticed the different brush offs and gestures that indicated when someone wanted something more. No surprises as the actions she observed were no different from any other club. She turned her thoughts to the second potion that she had taken.

She identified the slightly bitter taste of Dr. Ubbly's Oblivious Untion. Severus obviously improved upon it as it was normally an ointment and not a potion. Hmm to feel no compulsion without forgetting. She wondered how long it would last.

"About four hours Hermione." Severus spoke as he sensed her question. "You stopped observing and closed your eyes in thought as you nibbled your lower lip. I have seen that many times while observing you doing your homework, not to mention the time you spent in my class. I knew that you would wonder about the second potion I gave you." Preventing Hermione from asking.

Hermione was not surprised. He was a spy for twenty years. "Clever of you to change Dr. Ubbly's formula. I wonder how it will work?"

"Very well I assure you Hermione as you will wish to curse me later."

Hermione was distracted from commenting on his words as the club lights brightened as the DJ called out. "And the witching hour has arrived. Those that are not a VIP will need to leave now and I hope that you have enjoyed yourself here at Deviate. Come back soon for more intense action."

The club soon emptied leaving only the VIPs sitting at their table as the staff handed out paper cups filled with liquid that must be the anti-pregnancy potion that Neville gave her earlier.

"Mingle VIPS for in thirty minutes your fantasies will come true. All tailored specifically for you." As soft techno beat filled the room as people began to mingle.

"Mingle Hermione and remember to observe. I am placing a Notice- Me-Not charm on this table and I will release it when you come back."

Hermione left her roommate and mingled, making sure to avoid Ron. She suspected that he was Obliviated based on his change of clothing. She observed Professor Benson chatting with a man and decided to see how he reacted to her presence.

"Hello Professor Benson. This is a great club and I am surprised that our entire class is here with you. Did I miss something?"

Professor Benson looked to Hermione in shock. What the hell was she doing here? He composed himself. "Miss Granger a pleasant surprise and it is just a coincidence that everyone is here. But you really should go now as this is not the right club for you." Noticing her attire.

"I had a lot of fun here so far and the music is great. I can't wait to see what happens next."

Professor Benson looked to his student with discomfort. "How are you here? This is an exclusive club and only those of a certain status remain after midnight."

"I know and the person that invited me here told me that it would be very enlightening. But I really have to go now and mingle so that I can get the full experience." Leaving him to worry.

She observed Ron as he sat at a table talking to a man and a woman. She was surprised that Neville allowed him to stay as she continued to observe the ninety-nine other people in the room. She went back to her table and suddenly noticed Severus sitting and watched as he placed the notice-me-not charm on the entire table. "What have you observed so far?"

"Nothing really. Some of the single folks have paired up with others as the couples remain together."

The room suddenly shimmered revealing large cushions placed on the dance floor as glitter fell from the ceiling concealing a hiss as a slow erotic beat filled the air as a voice sounded out. "Let yourself go! Find that which you secretly desired but denied yourself. No more denial tonight as you make your dreams come true." The voice ended invoking a feeling of promise.

Hermione watched as people began to go to the floor with cushions as a hot lust took over her.

Back up at the booth Neville and Draco watched Hermione.

"What do you think happens next?" Neville asked his lover.

Draco kissed the wizard's cheek. "Not sure but whatever it is should prove interesting."

Hermione watched with shock and fascination as what could only be described as an orgy began.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7. Mature themes

Severus watched Hermione as she noticed people running their hands over one another as the slow erotic beat continued as if searching for the right one. "It is not an orgy Hermione." Rightly guessing her thoughts. "The lust that they are feeling right now drives them to touch until they find the right one to be with. If Neville wanted an orgy in his club then a simple lust potion would be all that is needed. My little potion expressed by air goes beyond that as it targets by touch. I know that you are feeling the same lust now."

He chuckled as he continued. "You are embarrassed, intrigued, and aroused at the same time. Go and join them Hermione as the first thirty minutes should be safe enough. I doubt that you will find anyone here that will be targeted to you as the potion I gave you should counteract it. The only way that it could happen is if you met someone that truly interests you in a sexual way. Go and experience it as this is your education after all."

Hermione stood up for a moment unsure as she looked to her housemate who obviously thought that she would back down. Well it was supposed to be an educational experience she thought as she made her way into the group and felt hands and bodies rub against her as she rocked to the slow beat of the music. It felt so right and wrong at the same time. And yes she thrilled at the touch of hands roaming her body as she felt the press of bodies that rubbed against her.

Several of her classmates were before her and then away as the group melted around one another. Even Ron and he acted like he did not notice her and she felt nothing from the touch of him. Thank God for that! And she wondered why his kiss did not arouse anything from her as she certainly had carnal thoughts of him in the past.

She soon found herself with three men and a woman standing in confusion as people made their way to the cushions as they began removing their clothes. She saw Severus standing at the edge as he motioned her to him. "Wait here for a moment as I need to take care of something."

HGSHGSSHGSS

He went over where Potter stood with the muggles as Neville came down from the booth and joined them.

"I've frozen them and they cannot hear us." Harry told them. "These three…" Pointing to two men and the woman require the special area." That one is in need of Master Snape's skills." Addressing the wizard in the Wizarding formal title of a Master of Potions as he pointed to another.

Neville motioned over a man in a woman dressed in tight leather as he unfroze the three. "Master Goyle and Mistress Parkinson will give you what you desire. Go with them."

He watched as the three were led off. "And what of this man Harry?"

Harry began to speak as Severus snarled out. "I have taken care of it Neville as he is a pedophile yet to be. I have Hermione to attend to, but you know what to do." He stalked away as he left the man to Neville.

Hermione watched as Severus returned to her noticing the angry look in his eyes. "What was that about?" She asked nervously.

"One of the few things that Neville, Draco, nor I tolerate here Hermione. The man's desire is to be with a child, no matter the sex to perform lewd acts on." He snorted. "He even set limits upon himself that the child would be between the age of six and ten."

Hermione watched as the young man in his early twenties being led away by Neville and Harry. Pedophiles were immediately executed in the Wizarding world. "Are they going to kill him?" She whispered.

"No Hermione as he has not performed the act yet. If he indulged previously, then we would have alerted the muggle police and made sure that he was prosecuted. I'm afraid that Mr. Travis Smith will suffer severe pain every time he thinks about a child in that way for the rest of his life. The muggle doctors will be stumped as he will not tell them what he is thinking when the pain occurs."

Painful memories of the past flickered through his mind as he pushed them away as he calmed himself and looked to Hermione as he grabbed her hand and led her back to their table.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

She felt the hottest lust and desire take over her when she placed her hand in his. What the hell? She then remembered the dreams that she had about him that very morning remembering his words that the effect would not be felt unless she touched someone that she was sexually interested in.

Severus paused as he looked into her eyes and smirked. "I see that the potion has worked even for you. Forget whoever it was that has evoked such feelings Hermione as we are here for academics only. I told you that you would curse me later as you have the inability to act on your thoughts, but would feel them."

He placed a muggle notebook and pencil before her. "Quickly write down your experiences up until now so that you can review them later when you are clear headed."

Hermione nodded as she began to write and soon put the pencil down. She needed to touch him. Wanted to hear his moan of pleasure as she traced a finger down the pale white chest… "How long does this last Severus?" She hissed out as she looked to him.

"About an hour. Now push down whatever desire and lust you feel and observe the floor. Are there any changes in the pairings that you observed earlier?" He asked.

She forced her thoughts down as she looked to the floor. "Most couples are still the same but some are not with who they came with."

"Observe."

She looked to the floor as she noticed Ron passionately kissing a man as they both struggled out of their clothes as they tightly held one another. They fell onto the floor as the muggle took Ron's cock and begin to suck on it as he placed another hand on his ball sack and played with it as he went down on the wizard.

"But that's Jeremy!" Shocked as she continued. "In class he was vocal in his hatred of homosexuals!"

"Not surprising Hermione as he was probably raised in a family that is against it. He is ashamed of what he may be and guilty of the feelings that he hides. You will have to observe his reaction when the potion wears off." Severus replied as he watched her write in her notebook.

Up at the booth Neville looked to Draco. "We will have to watch them. Inform Harry in case there is trouble. I would have never thought of Ron being like us." He softly spoke to his lover as he remembered his denial of his feelings. The death of his grandmother freed him of having to hide it. Even if the Wizarding world was accepting of it, his grandmother did not feel the same way.

Hermione finished writing her observations and looked to her ex-professor. "What of those other people? Where did they go?"

"A different lifestyle that most do not understand. Come with me and Draco turn off your listening devices if you value your life." Pulling her up and leading her over to another table. "This is mentioned in your book as well. Observe and write your reaction to it."

She sat down and observed Pansy and Goyle with the two men and woman that she had been left standing with. She gasped out in surprise as she noticed that Professor Benson was there as well.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Goyle looked to the woman standing nervously before him with lust evident in her eyes. "What is it that you want woman?" He demanded of her.

"You!" The woman defiantly spoke out as she approached and reached out to touch him as he grabbed her wrist and held it tightly as she gasped out in surprise.

"It is not about what you want as you should wonder what I want. You will obey all of my orders. If you do not, I will punish you. Do you understand and agree to this? If not you can walk away. If you say yes then you will submit to my will and there is no going back." Giving the woman a chance as all submissives have a choice at the beginning. He stood waiting for an answer as the minutes passed by.

So she had an idea of the game he thought as he waited. After all this was to just give her a taste of what could be if she decided at the end to further her interest. It took time to find a proper Dominant as it is a matter of trust for both. "Go away as you have not answered." He told her as he turned his back to her.

"Yes I agree." The woman spoke out.

Goyle walked up to her. "You will not say a word and will not touch me unless I allow it. Undress yourself very slowly." Sitting down as he watched her begin slowly remove her clothes.

Back at the table Hermione and Severus heard every word and watched as the woman complied. "I would never, ever submit myself like that."

"Really?" Severus asked. "Most submisives are strong willed people that never give up control. I live with you in the muggle world and I have read enough newspapers of scandals involving high level politicians in this very relationship that they tried to hide and were found out." Smirking at her as he continued. "And you Hermione Granger fit that very profile before that Weasley brat came along and broke you."

She began to protest as he stopped her by grabbing her hand and the lust came back in full force. "I know you Hermione. You defiantly stood up to me at Hogwarts to defend Potter and Longbottom in class. And yet I put you back into your place time and time again and you did not speak one word back to me. Remember your fourth year with your teeth and my comments? But you still attacked me in the Shreiking Shack despite the power I held over you as a professor. It is very much the same in context."

"That's not the same thing." She huffed out. "And what of you Severus Snape? You are a powerful wizard in your own right. Could you submit yourself like that woman is doing now?" Watching as Goyle declare that it was not slow enough and leaned the woman over a table as he began to spank her with a paddle in punishment.

"I was under two masters for years and although not sexual in nature it was still the same." Looking to her. "Write your observations as this is the only reason why we are here." He told her as he sat back and watched her write as he remembered when he first joined Voldemort.

Hermione looked to him for a moment remembering the memories that Harry shared with her and said nothing as she did as he bade as he was drawn back into his memories of the past.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

He remembered when Lucius brought him before the Dark Lord as a candidate to his ranks when he was seventeen and felt the intrusive invasion of his mind.

"Severus Snape I find that you are worthy but you need improvement in the hatred that you feel. Dear Bella this is a strong one worthy of the Inner Circle in time and I expect you to train him well as he is young."

Bellatrix LeStrange laughed as she removed her mask and stood next to the wizard. "Yes My Lord I will instruct him well." Leading him away to her chambers.

"Strip!" Bellatrix demanded as she looked to the young wizard with lust.

"And what does this have to do with my service to our Lord?" He asked her as he looked to the witch. He had heard rumors about her but did not believe them as they all sounded so crazy.

"Everything Mr. Snape." Bella cackled out as she pointed her wand to the young man and uttered "Crucio!" Enjoying the screams that echoed around her as she held it for a few more moments and released it and watch the wizard stand up with a slight tremble and looked to her with hate.

Two wooden blocks appeared on the floor in front of him. They were placed three feet away from one another.

"You will not say a word and you will strip and stand on the blocks with your arms held level to your shoulders. And you will wait for my further command."

Bella watched him begin to remove his outer robes. "Slowly Mr. Snape." She called out as a chair appeared and sat down with her wand pointing to him.

He had never been naked like this in his life and felt humiliated that he was forced to do so by a witch. He slowly turned in a circle before her to show himself off and then did as she commanded, standing on the blocks placed three feet apart as his heels hung down. When he held out his arms to the side and level he felt the strain on his body. So the purpose was for him to fail in her command as he resolved himself not to.

"Such strong will Mr. Snape. Defy me and you will be punished. Obey and you shall be rewarded."

Twenty minutes later she walked up to him. "You have done well Mr. Snape. Step down and be rewarded."

He stepped down and looked to her as she placed her hand on his cock and felt a rush of lust as it responded to her touch.

She pulled at his cock. "Such a large wand to match your large nose. Fuck me now Mr. Snape." She demanded as she pulled him to the floor and moaned out in pleasure as he did exactly that.

Time went by and sometimes she pulled him in for dinner completely naked led into in view with only a collar and a chain to be displayed before the Dark Lord and his Inner Circle with a collar and chain. Other times he would sneak a deflating drought to no avail as she would laugh and force him to drink another potion as she straddled him. When she was done with him she would chain him up to sleep on the floor in front of her bed.

The thrill of sex for reward began to lose its appeal as her humiliation of him grew more and more creative. Her practical training was the best he realized as she knew many Dark curses and hexes as he shared those of what he created on his own with her. And she never called him by his given name.

He relished in the time spent away from her when he was called on raids, striving to outperform his fellow Deatheaters in his torture of the hated muggles and muggle supporters to gain notice with the Dark Lord. He would do anything to get away from her.

Six months later he found himself kneeling alone before the Dark Lord on his throne. He felt a hand pull him up as another removed his mask. "Welcome Severus to the Inner Circle."

He looked into the eyes of his savior as he whispered. "You honor me My Lord."

The members of the Inner Circle gathered around him as Bella cackled out. "Welcome to our Circle Severus as only the best of our brothers and sisters stand beside our Lord."

The only time she spoke his given name in the six months that she spent with him. He felt worthy as he swiped an involuntary tear away from his eye as the members of the Inner Circle looked to him.

It was years later when he told the Dark Lord of the Phropcey and Lily's death that he understood the true meaning of his training. Voldemort took her place as his master or Dominant in his rescue of him from that crazed witch.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Hermione finished her observations and looked to where Pansy was standing next to the three men already naked with one tie up as the other two kissed one another as she whipped them. "Severus, why is Pansy's technique different? Goyle gave the woman a chance as Pansy immediately went into humiliating those she are with. Are they both the same?"

Severus was pulled from his thoughts by the witch's question. "Miss Parkinson is the same as dear Bella. Goyle gives the true choice and introduction to the true lifestyle of a Dominat and Submissive while she merely gives them Veritserum and does what they expect of her. Miss Parkinson definitely has issues from Hogwarts because of her looks and she justifies herself as she accepts the power that the muggles unknowingly give her. She is not what a proper Dom should be and she has no desire to be as she is angry with any male and takes advantage of any situation to humiliate them when she can."

He looked to her as Hermione stated in surprise. "Dear Bella?" Knowing that he referred to the dead crazed witch from the battle years ago.

"Never mind that Hermione. Write down how you think a relationship of a Dom and Sub should go based on you. Five minutes and then we head back to the main floor." Watching as she began to write.

Severus thought to himself. Strong willed and he bet that Hermione would submit to him if he presented that lifestyle to her. But he was not interested in that. He wanted something more.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

A/N I think that this may be what everyone is waiting for.

Hermione finished writing and watched Pansy with Professor Benson. His desire made that it would be unlikely that he would be with any of his students. So that was why no rumors were about the school.

Severus noticed her observing Pansy and noticed that her teacher was one of the submissives she attended. He watched as the man crawled toward her.

"I'm ready Severus."

Hermione followed him back to the table and sat down. "Does everyone remember what they did tonight?" She asked.

Severus sat down and replied. "Of course they do as it would be pointless to provide this. Harry deals with any that might have trouble accepting that they did when the potion wears off. Some think they know and end up doing something that they had no idea that they desired it. Take your fellow student Jeremy. Based on what you said earlier Harry will attend him. If necessary he will be Obliviated and only remember having a very pleasant evening." Handing her the notebook as his hand briefly touched hers and thought he heard a tiny moan escape her lips.

"Show me who it is that evokes the lust in you Hermione." Severus asked with curiosity in his voice as he looked to the main floor as he watched various couples and threesomes in various positions. "It is rare that any are left unmatched so is your deepest desire to experience a threesome?"

Hermione involuntarily laughed out at his question eliciting a dark look from her ex-professor. "I'm sorry Severus as that question seems so ridiculous. I mean I'm a virgin. How could I want that as I have never done anything sexual?"

"The question is not unreasonable as everyone has fantasies." Severus replied in defense. "Even virgins such as you Hermione Granger and I wonder what the potion drives you toward. As this is a lesson in sexuality let's examine yours shall we? The person is close by based on your flushed face. You will write down what you think your encounter would have been like if you were allowed to act on your feelings."

"How do you fight the lust and desire that your potion brings out Severus?" She asked as she cursed inwardly. His scent of sandalwood was driving her crazy with the need to kiss him. She went to try and found that she could not do it. "Bullocks." She muttered.

"I took the antidote Hermione and watch your language." Severus chuckled as he stood up. "I told you earlier that you would curse me. "I'll leave you to your privacy my dear so that you will not be distracted in your task." Nodding to her as he left and made his way back to the booth.

"Insufferable man." She muttered as she placed pen to paper.

Back at the booth Neville and Draco laughed and turned to see that Severus had entered the booth.

Draco looked to him. "Quite the comment of virgins having fantasies Godfather. One would think that you are interested."

Severus crossed his arms and looked to the younger man without responding as Neville spoke. "I wonder what who she will write about."

Draco laughed out. "We know that it won't be Weasley based on how she played with him earlier."

Hermione spoke out from the table as she glanced up to the booth. "I know you two are talking about me and I'm sure that I remember a nasty hex or two despite living years in the muggle world."

Draco and Neville laughed again as Severus moved and used a long finger to push the button on the console effectively ending any sound coming from Table One. "I am sure that you would respect your friend's privacy now. She is unable to act on what she feels and writing down her ideas may illicit some….vocal response from her."

He looked to his godson. "Draco are you pouting?"

Neville laughed as he pulled Draco to a table and poured three generous helpings of Fire whiskey as he motioned his ex-professor to the table to join them.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Hermione sat the table and moaned out as she began to picture what she would write.

She pictured him whirling in the mass of bodies on the floor, his black shirt drenched in sweat allowing the intrircaly embroidered silver snakes on his shirt to glitter brightly and move in the flickering lights.

She twirled around touching while she was being touched. Her lust and desire flared higher as her body thrummed with the need to find the perfect one to set her free.

A hand suddenly grabbed hers and did not immediately release. She felt hot desire wash over her as an immense feeling of want filled her as she knew that she had found the perfect one to release her.

She felt herself being pulled and suddenly found the arms of Severus Snape wrapped around her as he silkily whispered into her ear. "So many here and all that you secretly desire is me Hermione Granger?"

She forced herself not to moan out at his voice as he led her to a large cushion. He traced a long finger along her jaw as he lifted it up to force her to look at him.

"You are beautiful witch and I smell your arousal and sense your need." He murmured out as he deftly unbuttoned her blouse and threw it aside. "Your blouse hardly does justice to what you present to me Hermione." Placing his hands on her hips, pulling him against him as he leaned down and swirled his tongue around her pert nipples illciting a moan from her.

Severus pulled her leather skirt and underwear down in one go as he pulled her to step away from it. "l want you Hermione." He breathed out as he placed her small hand against his trousers hissing out at her touch against his bulging erection.

She immediately pulled at his shirt as the buttons flew off pell mell as she immediately began to kiss the scars on his chest as slowly wandered down and met the resistance of the band of his trousers.

Severus chuckled at the growl of her frustration as he kicked off his shoes and unbuttoned his trousers and pulled them and his underwear down in one go as his erection sprang forth into the open. He fell down onto the cushion as he pulled her down and felt her hot tongue swirl around the head of his weeping cock as she gently grasped his sack at the same time as he hissed out. "You are such a wanton lass Lioness!"

She pulled him over her and placed his cock at her entrance. "Take me where I need to go Severus." Arching her hips up to force him into her.

Severus plunged into her as he filled her as he did not hold back. "Take it all witch!" He growled out as he felt the heels of her boots dig into his back as he continued to fuck her deeply.

"That's it Severus!" Hermione cried out as his pace quickened as he plunged into her and suddenly felt her walls clamping tightly against his cock as she screamed out her release.

He roughly kissed her as he felt his forceful release as he came as the wizard shouted out "You are mine Hermione!" Falling against her as he removed himself and pulled her against him.

"Yes!" She muttered out as she was suddenly drawn out of her fantasy as the lust she felt for the wizard immediately left her as she panted out.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Feeling a hand on her shoulder, she opened her eyes and found herself looking into his black obsidian eyes. "It is over Hermione and it is time for you to observe once again."

He sat down beside her as they watched the interaction of the people on the floor. They seemed satisfied and talked excitedly as they helped each other back into their clothes as they accepted drinks and went back to their tables until it was time to leave.

Some couples stayed together and even had an extra person as other couples changed. She heard a loud voice belonging to Jeremy as he shouted out "What the fuck? You drugged me!"

She watched as Harry stood between the naked men before the muggle could connect another fist to his friend.

"You should help Potter out as you know both of them."

"I'm not sure that is wise Severus as I know Jeremy." She replied.

"Exactly Hermione. Look around you. No one else has noticed the man as they are coming down from their sexual high."

Hermione stood undecided and then made her way to the men on the floor.

Jeremy angrily pulled his trousers up as he noticed his classmate arrive. "Topping on the cake! Over here to rub my views in my face Granger? It's bad enough that the whole class knows!"

"Don't get that tone with me Jeremy Smith!" Slapping him on his face. "Look around you Jeremy. Do you see anyone that cares about your choice?"

The young muggle man looked to the tables and saw that no one was looking their way as he rubbed his jaw from the sting of the slap and realized the truth of her words.

"No one has drugged you Jeremy. I think that there would be more of an outrage amongst the guest here if it was true."

"Hermione…." Ron spoke out as his face reflected the shame that he felt.

"You know this man Hermione?" Jeremy asked in surprise as he felt that his humiliation was complete.

Hermione looked to Ron and suddenly realized that the issue with their whole relationship was based on what he believed was expected of him and not what he truly was.

"I think that the two of you should sit at a table and discuss what has happened as you will find that you have much more in common than what you think. Ron is a good man and you'll not find better Jeremy."

She watched the two men eying one another warily as she pushed them both toward a table. "Now go!" She spoke in her bossy voice. Merlin knew that it drove Harry and Ron to complete their homework versus putting it off for another day while they were in school.

"Is she always this bossy? I can't believe she hit me." Jeremy spoke out as he walked with Ron toward the table.

Ron smiled at Jeremy. "You don't know the half of it. We were in school together for seven years and there was this arrogant git that was on the receiving end and you were lucky that it was a slap and not her fist. He is a son of a Lord that attended our school and…"

Hermione chuckled as Harry joined her. "I guess I will not need to Obliviate them after all."

She hugged her friend. "I think that it will all work out in the end Harry. And it explains a lot on Ron's part. I think it even explains with his involvement with Lavender."

Harry looked to her. "Everyone has missed you Hermione and you appearing once again in our world is wonderful. Are you coming back? I know Ginny misses you."

"I'm not sure Harry. A degree in muggle Network Security would not go far in the Wizarding world." She replied as she looked to the table that Severus sat at. "Professor Snape dragging me back made me realize how much I miss our world."

"Become an Aurour Hermione. You are more than qualified and we could work together."

She placed her hand on Harry's hand. "l'll think about it Harry."

Harry watched as she made her way to join their ex-professor thinking that this was the craziest night that he ever had in the club as he watched the patrons leave.

"I'm ready to leave Severus. Would you like to escort me or do you have other business?" Pulling on her leather jacket as she yawned out. The stress of containing her lust took a lot out of her.

Severus stood up as he wrapped his arms around her. "I have no pressing business Hermione." He replied as he turned his heel and Apparrated them away to their house.

He watched as she placed her notebook on their living room table as she looked to him. "Thank you Severus for all of this. I'm sure that I will pass the blasted class this time."

Severus said nothing as he watched the witch enter her side of the house and eyed the notebook for a moment before he picked it up and went to his bedroom. He was a bastard after all as he flipped to the page that she wrote down about what she lusted for. So she truly wanted and desired him. He went back and placed the notebook on the table as he reflected on the events of the night.

Her using him in front of Weasley and the way she deftly deflected his question as he danced with him gave much to reflect about.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. JK Rowling owns him and all the rest. I write for enjoyment and make no profit.

Chapter 10

Severus woke early as he never needed much sleep and stepped into the warm shower as he lathered his body and began to wash as he thought about what Hermione wrote about last night and wondered what she would think when she reviewed her notebook with her normal no nonsense intelligence. Would she be ashamed? Or would she avoid him now and feel awkward about the whole thing. That would be a pity as he had become accustomed to their conversations at dinner.

His cock grew hard as he thought of what would happen if she decided to act on her feelings. The potion made one realize one's true desire in a sexual way. And he knew that intelligent Hermione Granger would realize and accept the logic of it. But would she act on it? He grasped his cock and stroked his rock hard shaft as he pictured the words written in her notebook as he grunted out in completion as he came forcefully, his ejaculate hitting the shower wall. He leaned against the spray of the warm water for a moment as he realized for the first time in many years that he desired a single particular witch for more than just a night's dalliance.

He dressed in black slacks and a black turtleneck with a black belt adorned with a buckle of a snake in silver with emerald yes and entered their shared sitting room not surprised at the absence of his housemate as she had a late night.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Hermione undressed and fell onto her bed naked achy and exhausted. She certainly had a lesson in sexuality first hand with none other than Severus Snape lecturing as she observed. She giggled as she pictured him in his severe black teaching robes standing at the podium in the potions classroom as he spoke in a silky voice. "Turn to page 69 of your Defining Sexuality textbook." Knowing that she was beyond tired if she imagined that. She wrapped herself in her duvet as she thought that tonight was worth it as she knew that there was no way she was going to fail her class as she drifted off to sleep.

She woke up and groaned as she glanced to the bed stand, the digits of her clock revealing that it was well past noon. Making her way to the shower, she turned it on and stepped into it as the hot stream of water flowed down her body and immediately felt better as she quickly washed and stepped out of the shower, drying herself off with a towel.

Standing in front of the mirror she looked to herself and decided that she would not dress herself in faded jeans and a t-shirt as she normally did when she did not have to go to University. She dried her hair and brushed the tangled lengths as she decided to leave her hair down for once and even applied a bit of cosmetics.

Hermione made her way to her wardrobe and looked to it. There was not much there in the way of nicer clothing as she had never felt the need to dress up previously. She realized that dressing up last night allowed her to feel beautiful and sexy for the first time since the Yule Ball from long ago and found that she liked that. Sighing, she pulled out a pair of nice dark blue slacks and a lighter blue blouse that she usually wore for Christmas with her family.

She walked into her living room and picked up the picture of Ron and looked to it. "I forgive you Ronald Weasley but you should have been honest with me years ago." placing it down to go to the shared kitchen.

Entering the shared sitting room she noticed Severus put down the paper that he was reading and stood up. "She finally graces me with her appearance and not looking one step below Inferi as I expected." He drawled out as he held out a phial. "Muscle relaxant as I am sure that you are experiencing aches and pains from the stress you were under last night."

Hermione thanked him and drink the phial down, grimacing at the aftertaste. "I think that you would make loads of galleons if you improved the taste of medicinal potions." She said feeling the potion work as the aches and pain went away.

He looked to her with a slight smile. "You know the saying Hermione. If it taste bad then it must be good for you."

Hermione chuckled as she left him and went to the kitchen and made a quick salad and sat at the table to eat. She picked up yesterday's late addition of the Daily Prophet waiting for her noticing the headline. "War Heroine Hermione Granger Returns!" Reading the article as she snorted in disgust as she read the other articles and speculation of her involvement with ex-Headmaster Severus Snape. The rest of the paper was devoted to Severus's Death eater past and speculation to if he was really on their side at all.

"Bastards!" She hissed out as Severus suddenly appeared before her and snagged the paper out of her hand causing her to jump in surprise.

"Don't let it get to you Hermione as you will learn the tendencies of Wizarding reporting if you decide to return fully. Worse things have been written about me and all of it true in one way or another except for us being a couple." He sat down and looked to her. "This too shall pass in time."

She reached out and placed her hand in his, feeling calluses on his hand from years of potion making. "It's not fair Severus."

"It is more than fair for me Hermione. I never expected to live and yet the one witch who I treated with such contempt stepped up and took me away and devoted six months of her life to heal me when none were willing. I never thanked you for that." He spoke softly as he looked into her brown eyes.

She noticed that he was uncomfortable as he spoke the words and removed her hand from his. "It was never needed Severus as you sacrificed all."

Her housemate suddenly stood up as he inquired. "Your test is tomorrow. What are your plans today?"

"Now that I've had a bite to eat, I plan on reviewing my notes from last night. But everything seems so hazy Severus. Why is that?"

"You did not complete the potion's purpose Hermione. It is a fail-safe that I created so those few that do not act out only has hazy memory of a nice night out when they wake up the next day. That is why I encouraged you to take notes as I ensured that you would not act if you found someone. You are a virgin after all and you should have a conscious choice as to who you decide to give your precious gift to." His obsidian eyes showing no emotion as he turned from her and left the kitchen, paper tucked under his arm.

"You look good today Severus and I am surprised that you are not in your normal robes."

He turned and looked to her for a moment. "And you as well Hermione. Just remember that I will not answer any questions as you have everything that you need."

Hermione quickly cleaned up her dishes and entered the sitting room with a cup of tea. She looked to Severus for a moment and saw that he was seated in his black leather chair reading the Daily Prophet, his face hidden behind it. She sat down at her desk and began reviewing her notes.

Severus discretely observed her from where he sat, watching her read the notebook and then read from her book as she scribbled in her notebook. He wondered how she would react to the last entry of her notebook as her memories of the previous night were hazy because of the potion. He watched as she turned to look to him as she suddenly closed her notebook.

Hermione looked to her housemate as she felt the room get incredibly warm. My Gods! That was the hottest thing that she had ever read and could not believe that she wrote that. What if he read this? She panicked for a moment before she calmed down. That should be easy enough to verify. "Severus did you go over my notes with me last night?" She called out as she watched the area where he sat.

He heard the odd inflection of her voice as he lowered the paper and noticed the slight flush on her face. So she was trying to find out if he read it.

She watched him lower his paper and looked to her with no emotion. "I did not need to Hermione as I was there and remember everything. If your notes are lacking it is because of you and I cannot believe that the Know- It- All that consistently turned in assignments doubled the length assigned would ever take incomplete notes. The potion I gave you prevented you from acting if you found someone that you connected to as I know you remember everything perfectly up until you took it. It does not addle intelligence providing if one had it to begin with. Wait here while I retrieve something." Placing the paper down on the table next to the chair as he rose up and went to his side of the house.

Moments later he arrived back holding out a small glass bottle containing an electric blue liquid. "You have two choices Hermione. You can take this Memory Enhancement potion as my little concoction was meant for muggles and this should clear your mind. Or you can ask Minerva for a penseive and view your memories for they will be clear as once removed from the affected mind they are true." He smirked to her as he stood waiting for her decision.

Hermione looked to him before striding over and taking the small bottle from his hand. There was no way she was going to the Headmistress as she would ask why she needed it. "I think I will continue studying in my room for a couple of hours."

He looked to her. "I hope you find the cleared memories of last night helpful in your studies. I recommend you take the potion while on your couch or bed as it will take thirty minutes to complete and it will render you unconscious during that time."

Hermione looked to him for a moment hoping that he would reveal something. She sighed inwardly. Getting any reaction from him was impossible. After all he was a master spy and a Slytherin to boot.

"I'm sure that it will." She replied as she felt a hot flush on her face as she turned from him, pausing for a moment to pick up her notebook and book as she left him. The problem was that her notes were too detailed and it drove her crazy that she did not clearly remember them. Especially the last entry as it was revealing.

Severus watched her leave the room as he caught the faint smell of her arousal as she turned from him. Everything was up to her now and he would not deny her if she approached him as it would be a conscious decision from her.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Hermione went to her bedroom and stretched herself onto it fully clothed. Severus was actually pleasant and witty to her today and spoke more than just a few words as he would normally do so except at dinner and the forty five minutes that he allowed. She remembered that he said that their relationship would change. After all how do you go back to the normal when you invited your housemate to learn about sex?

She uncapped the glass bottle in one go and immediately lost consciousness.

Bodies swirling around her, hands rubbing her breast and the hot kisses she experienced from both men and women. A hot lust upon her as she searched for the one to release her and finding none. Her observations with Severus talking to her about different forms of sexuality as his silky voice and touch of his hand triggered the potion as she realized that she truly desired only him. She remembered her frustration on her inability to act on what she felt and when he commanded her to write about her own desire.

Severus sliding his hard thick cock into her as he thrusted deeply into her time and time again as he shouted "You are mine!" as she gave into her orgasm as she felt him come, growling out as he continued to pound into her as he released.

She suddenly woke up and noticed that she was complexly naked with the pleasant tingling of her pussy and body that she normally experienced after masturbating. What the hell? She was sweating as she noticed her clothes around her as she pushed herself up from the bed. That was the best fantasy she had ever experienced in her life she thought as she made her way to her bathroom and stepped into the shower.

Hermione stood in the warm shower as she lathered her body and began to wash. Was she ashamed of her desire? No. But how to pursue one that would never acknowledge or make the first move as she was sure that the man noticed her and remained quiet? Would she try? Unknown as she was not sure if he had any feelings toward her in that way as he had never indicated it. She felt that he did care for her in a way but Severus never indicated anything on what he felt. She would have to put some thought into it as she realized that she would have to make the first move if she dared to.

She finished her shower and warped a towel around her as she walked to her wardrobe and pushed the muggle clothing aside to look to the Wizarding robes that it contained.

Hermione pulled out a deep maroon robe and dressed. She was going to Diagon Alley and go to Gringotts. It was time that she entered the magical world once again on her own.

She entered the shared sitting room wand in hand and noticed that her housemate was not about. Turning her heel, she Apparated away as Severus melted from the shadows of the room.

He was pleased in her dress and realized that the Hermione Granger he remembered before her involvement with Weasley was back.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Hermione arrived at the Apparition point in the Leaky Cauldron and walked up to the bar to get a drink before making her way into Diagon Alley. Her purpose in being here was to be seen by as many witches and wizards as possible.

Old Tom immediately appeared before her. "It is good to see you again Miss." Scanning the room to see if Snape was around.

Hermione chuckled as she replied "I am on my own today Tom and you know the Daily Prophet's style of reporting is questionable at times. I'll take a Butterbeer please."

Tom chuckled. "Aye, you are right on the Prophet Miss." Pouring out the drink and placing it on the bar.

She took up the drink and scanned the pub noticing every patron looking to her. Reaching over, she rang the bell indicating drinks for all. "Send the bill to Gringott's Tom." She spoke as the patrons rushed to the bar thanking her as they placed their order.

She mingled for a while, catching up on things before she left the pub and made her way to Gringott's. It was time to learn of her finances as she instructed the goblins to invest it as they saw fit after the fiasco with Ron.

Griphook briefed her on her finances and she left the bank pleased. While not wealthy by any means, she was well off and would not have to work for several years if she chose not to do so.

Hermione shopped around Diagon Alley for a few hours and purchased books and robes for herself giving the lackey of the Prophet following her ample time to photograph her as she stepped to the last shop before she went back home.

"Hermione Granger! It has been a few years and I remember the first cauldron that you purchased from me." The owner of the store gushed out as she walked over to her. "How can I help you today?"

"It's great to see you again Leigh. I wish to purchase a medium glass cauldron and have it engraved and delivered to this address at 1pm tomorrow. Can you do that?" She asked as she wrote down her address and inscription on a piece of parchment.

Leigh read the parchment. "I can and consider it done. Just tap your wand here dear." Writing out an order and sliding the parchment to her.

Hermione tapped her wand to the parchment and spoke. "One of the Prophet's lackeys will be by to find out what I have purchased. Just tell them I bought a pewter cauldron." Sliding a few galleons to the shop owner.

"I don't need that Hermione. I'll take care of this myself. You helped save us all." The old witch replied as she hugged the young witch. Leigh escorted the witch to the shop entrance and bade her good-bye.

Rita Skeeter pounced on her at the doorstep of the shop. "Hermione Granger the Wizarding world wants to know about you and DeathEater Severus Snape. Is that the reason you have been away?" Dicto-Quill hovering in the air.

"Rita Skeeter, still writing the trollop that passes for news? I see that things have not changed in the time that I was away." Pushing past the witch and walk away.

Rita rushed up and stood in front of her, blocking her way. "Is your relationship with the DeathEater the reason why you stayed away? I know that I wrote about the break-up of Ron Weasley and you. He blamed you being a lesbian. I think he was scared of your beau, who I must remind you that has not been seen in the same time that you have been missing."

Hermione pulled out her wand and held it down. "For fuck's sake Rita don't be ridiculous! As far as Master Snape being a DeathEater I remind you that he was exonerated and important in helping Harry bringing down Voldemort and saving us all from a horrible future. He did receive an Order of First Class for Merlin's sake!" She snarled to the reporter as she continued. "And as for you writing that Master Snape and I being together is not true and you could not associate me to a finer wizard than he. My patience is growing thin Rita." Pointing her wand out and sending out a stinging hex to the reporter.

A couple of Aurours walked up. "What is going on here? Are you being hassled Miss. Granger?"

Rita quickly backed away. "I was just on my way. I got in the way of someone else's stinging hex and no I do not know who it was. Good Day Aurours Potter and Weasley." Grabbing her cameraman and hurried away from the witch.

Hermione watched in satisfaction and saw Harry and Ron standing there and rushed to them both and hugged them. "Thanks for saving me from that horrid beetle!"

Harry continued to hug her as Ron pulled away and watched. "I'm not sure who saved who Hermione. Is Snape around? I doubt that she would have approached you at all if he was lurking about."

"No Harry as I wanted to come on my own. Your timing was spot on Harry."

Harry chuckled. "So it seems. We are on our way to Hogsmeade to visit some friends. We tried to floo you but Snape answered and said that you went out and did not know what time you would return. Care to join us?" Referring to the Potions Master in that address as Ron had been Oblviated.

Hermione eyed Ron for a moment. "Only if Ron agrees to it."

Ron grabbed her hand and grinned. "Of course Hermione." As a camera clicked.

Hermione whirled around with her wand in hand but it was too late as she saw the cameraman scurrying away and meeting up with Rita in the distance.

"Put your wand away Hermione. As much as I would love to hex her, the press has their rights unless you want to charge her with harassment." Harry told her as they began to walk.

Hermione glowered. "No that would make her story worse."

Harry clapped her on the back and grinned. "Now you are learning about the press. It's best not to rile them unless they print something that really puts you in a negative light or so untrue that it could be assured that you would win in court as all of her stories are written with speculation and the Prophet's legal team has some of the best barrister's in the Wizarding world as speculation is not defamation of character. I tell everyone that if they want to know if it is true then read the Quibbler."

They arrived at the public Apparation point and grabbed hands as Harry turned his heel and the trio disappeared with a crack.

Hermione found herself at the entrance to the Hog's Head as Harry greeted Aberforth as they climbed the stairs and entered room 7 seeing Neville, Draco, and Jeremy sitting at the table quietly talking to one another.

She watched as Ron rushed to the muggle and kissed her classmate before he sat down beside him, watching as he grabbed Jeremy's hand and held it.

Draco rushed up and led her to a chair and pulled it out as she sat down. "I released Severus's Obliviate on Ron." Speaking out as he sat down beside her along with Harry on the other side. "Thank you for finding her Harry."

Ron looked to her in shame as he began to speak. "I'm sorry about my actions toward you Hermione and I hope to heal the rift between us."

Hermione looked to him. "You only had to tell me Ron." She softly spoke as she looked to him.

"I know but it wasn't as easy as that. I denied the feelings that I felt as everyone expected me to be with you Hermione. My fellow Aurours constantly harassed me stating that I must not be much of a wizard if I could not take you. I told them time and time again that you were waiting to complete your studies. They did not believe me as they continued to harass me. I finally took up with Lavander to prove them wrong and I did not enjoy it as I did what was expected of me."

Ron looked to her as he continued to speak. "My fellow Aurors were appeased as I embellished the relationship that I had with Lavender on the side. They constantly told me how clever I was to put one over on the brightest witch of her age and I hated it. Then you found us and kicked me out. I had hoped to hide my true feelings behind our marriage but I cowed to the peer pressure and lost you."

He turned to Jeremy and looked to him lovingly for a moment before he continued. "That night in the club was the best thing to happen to me for I found Jeremy and we were both disgusted with one another until you slapped him and forced us to talk to one another. We denied what we truly wanted."

Ron picked up her hand. "I am sorry to mislead you for so long Hermione as I felt as soon as we were married I would complete what my family expected of me. I knew that your demands would not be so much on me as you pursued schooling and knowledge."

"It would have been unfair for both of us Ron. You stuck in a relationship not suited for you with me." She stood up. "I'm happy for you to find Jeremy Ron. And thank you for telling me this as your actions made me wonder how I could make you stray. Jeremy, I hope that you are good for him as you enter a world that if you told anyone about you would be considered mental. Just remember that the Wizarding world wants the muggles kept ignorant of it and will not hesitate to wipe your mind if you revealed it."

Jeremy spoke. "I find it unbelievable now even presented with proof. Are you truly the witch that Ron told me about and how you helped save the world from an evil man?"

Hermione looked to her classmate as she pulled out her wand and stated "Avis" and watched as the birds circled around the men. "It is true Jeremy and as I said before you'll not find a better man then Ron."

Hermione left the room as Neville spoke out. "That went as well as could be expected."

Harry patted Ron's hand. "I think that she forgives you Ron."

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Hermione arrived at her house and felt a feeling of elation. It was not her fault that Ron strayed and felt free. The future was all hers now if she only dared to pursue it.

She walked into the shared sitting room and noticed Severus's observing her dress.

"Off to the Wizarding world on your own?" Severus drawled out in his silky voice as he looked to her secretly pleased that she went back on her own.

"Yes Severus and I met up with Rita. I'm sure that the Daily Prophet will be interesting tomorrow. I also met with Draco, Neville, Jeremy, Ron, and Harry at the Hog's Head and Ron apologized as Draco released your Obliviate." She told him as she left for her side of the house.

Hermione took a shower and fell into her bed and slept in peace for the first time in years.

Severus watched her leave as he noticed a spring of her step and the determination and confidence return. The Hermione Granger of the past had returned. He entered his room and sat down on the bed and wondered why she thought that the Prophet would be interesting. He chuckled, realizing that Rita Skeeter must have questioned her on their relationship.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Hermione woke up bright and early as she always did on finals and dressed in her new set of emerald green robes embroidered with a golden lioness posed as if to strike and made breakfast consisting of beans on toast, eggs, and kippers and placed it on the table along two plates. She had decided to pursue her housemate and knew that he would notice the subtle clues.

Severus walked into the kitchen similarly attired except his emerald green robes had embroidered silver snakes running up the arms of his robes. He eyed the breakfast on the table and noted it was not the normal buttered toast that she normally ate on a day of finals.

He sat at the table as Hermione poured him a cup of strong tea that she knew he preferred in the morning. "Gryffindor would be rolling in his grave if he knew one of his House was wearing the robes you are wearing Hermione."

She chuckled as she tucked into her breakfast. "Probably Severus."

They ate their meal in comfortable silence until they were finished and Hermione began to clean up.

"Was my potion any help to you in your studies?" Severus inquired as he watched her for a reaction.

"They were very enlightening and verified some hazy portions of my notes. It helped cleared up a lot of things Severus." Watching for a reaction from him. They continued to look at one another until a peck at the window and a knock on the door occurred simultaneously, breaking the silence.

"I'll get the door and you get the Prophet. Who on earth would be here so early in the morning?" She responded as she left the kitchen to answer the door.

Severus let the owl in and pulled out a knut and placed it in the pouch attached to the owl's leg as the bird dropped the paper on the table and flew out the opened window.

He unrolled the paper and read the glaring headline. "Heroine Hermione Granger Declares There Is Not A Finer Wizard For Me!" Below it was a picture of her pulling her wand and pointing it out. He watched the picture move as he sat in disbelief. What in Merlin had she said?

Meanwhile Hermione opened the door revealing Ron and Jeremy. "Ron, Jeremy! What a pleasant surprise." Motioning them into the shared living room. "Please sit down."

Jeremy and Ron sat down and watched the muggle man pull out three steaming hot cups of latte from a carrier and placed them on the table.

She sat down and took one up and sipped it, appreciating the flavor of it and then looked to the young men questioningly.

Jeremy looked uncomfortable. "Hermione, Harry told me about the trouble you have had in the past on passing this class and I am here to help you study if you will accept my offer."

Severus entered the living room and glared at the group.

Ron stuttered. "Good Morning Master Snape." Addressing him properly as he wanted no trouble with the wizard with Jeremy around.

Severus looked to the group. "Mr. Weasley, Mr. Smith, Miss Granger." He coldly acknowledged as he left the room with the Daily Prophet tucked under his arm as he went to his room.

Ron looked to Hermione. "I thought you were involved with him."

"No Ron." She chuckled as she watched her housemate leave them as she wondered on his reaction to the newspaper. "I was at the club for academics only. Your words to me at the club forced me into a charade that he willingly participated in."

Jeremy watched the tall, pale man leave the room. "Is he a wizard as well? He is scary." Feeling frightened.

Hermione chuckled. "You're safe enough Jeremy. He is our ex professor from Hogwarts and he is my housemate."

"Ron run along to your duties and thank you for bringing Jeremy here to help me." Standing up and leading her ex to the door and watched him leave. She did not need to study as she had information that would assure her of a passing grade.

She settled down with Jeremy to study, touched that Ron thought of her.

Soon it was thirty minutes to class as she put her notes down. "Wait here while I change Jeremy." Leaving the muggle is she went to change her clothes.

Jeremy looked up and noticed that Hermione's housemate entered the room and looked to him in fear.

"I do not bite Mr. Smith." Severus spoke out, pleased as he saw the young man jumped in his chair. "I see that you have accepted your orientation. Your classmates will not remember as they were busy with other things."

Jeremy sighed out in relief as he watched the tall pale wizard with long black hair sit down in a leather chair and began to read a newspaper that he brought with him.

Hermione arrived back into the room wearing a nice business suit and noticed Severus lower his newspaper. "Good luck Miss Granger with your test." He spoke as he went back to his newspaper.

Jeremy jumped up. "Hermione, we'll never make it on time!"

She picked up her bag and wrapped her arms around the young man and whispered to him. "Of course we will Jeremy." Turning her heel and Apparating them away with a crack.

Severus watched the witch and muggle disappear and stood up. So she was making her interest known to him. The Prophet revealed that much quoting her words. He ignored the rest of the article and went to his room reflecting on her words that she could not be associated with a better wizard.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N Thank you for all the views and reviews. One more chapter I think and it will be complete. And it will involve clubbing

Chapter 12

Hermione arrived with Jeremy close to their University as the muggle retched as she patted his back. "You'll get used to it in time." She spoke as she waited for him to recover.

Jeremy soon recovered. "I'm not sure if this better than the Tube Hermione." Walking as she laughed and soon found themselves outside their class. He turned to her. "Are you sure they do not remember? Your housemate told me that they wouldn't."

"No Jeremy as they had other things on their mind. Go on in and I'll be along shortly."

"Luck Hermione." Jeremy replied as he left her.

She looked into the open doorway for a moment and composed herself and walked in and seated herself in her normal spot. She glanced at her watch and looked to the time. Severus should be getting his gift by now.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Severus looked up from the newspaper as he pondered its words as he heard a tapping from the window the shared living room. He strode up to the window and allowed the tawny barn owl to enter. "Why are you here bird?"

The bird landed on a table and looked to him as she placed a small package on the table and held out a leg as she waited.

He unrolled the invoice and read that the bird delivered a medium glass cauldron and required his acknowledgement of receipt. Interesting, he thought to himself that he did not order one, signing the invoice and placing it into the pouch as he watched the bird fly away.

Severus touched the box as it magically enlarged as he pulled out the medium glass cauldron and placed it on the table as he noticed an engraving:

_Broken glass tempered created me to brew those desired by a Potion Master's light and knowing touch….._

_The delicate hand can stir and brew the content of the broken shards made whole through fire…_

_Others such as I can be tempered by heat and be stirred and brewed if allowed…_

Severus sat down and looked to the cauldron. He was sure that this was a gift from Hermione as it was a glass cauldron that he required to make his brew for the club. He chuckled. She was such a clever witch. He read the inscription again and realized that this was Hermione's subtle way of hinting her interest in him.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Professor Benson stood at his podium and watched the last of his class settle. He looked to Miss Granger for a moment and saw that nothing seemed amiss with the student as he addressed the class. "Students, the culmination of our time together is complete as I hope that you understand human sexuality. Find your exam in front of you with pencils provided. You may come back to this class two hours after the exam and I will pass out your graded exams. Those of you that have classes can see me at your leisure as I will be here for the next few days as it is end of semester and no classes to teach. Begin now."

He watched as Hermione scribbled furiously on her paper and stood up a mere ten minutes into the exam and handed her paper in and left without a word.

Hermione left the hall pleased with her Slytherin plan as she made her way to the student cafeteria to wait.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

After a while Jeremy joined her. "Are you going to get your grade Hermione or do you have class?"

"Jeremy this is a class that those new to University take. As I have failed it three times in the past, it is the only one I require to graduate and all of my other classes are complete. So yes I will be."

"How do you think you did? Surely after three times you will pass it this time."

Hermione began to reply back as a group of her classmates surrounded her. "Hey Granger, I never got a chance to ask you. "Are you still a virgin after going to that club?" She heard a few sniggers as they watched for a reaction. "I'm afraid so Conner. Seems that clubbing is really overrated."

The group went quiet and immediately left to go to another table as she called out to them. "Don't worry, I don' think virginity is contagious." Chuckling as she sipped her tea. She watched as Jeremy watched the group. "Go on over Jeremy as we never talked at all before and I know that they are thinking that I lied and you were the one to take my honor from me."

Jeremy looked at her for a moment before he joined his normal group. After a moment she heard him loudly state "No!" and chuckled again. They really were too predictable.

She noticed two constables approach the group to talk to Clint Taylor and watched as they led him away. At least she would not have to worry about him.

Hermione arrived back at the lecture hall with a dozen of her fellow students as Professor Benson handed out their graded exams. She glanced at her exam and noticed that she passed with flying colors. She wondered about that as he dismissed the other students as he called to her. "Miss Granger, may I have a word with you?"

"Of course Professor Benson." Hermione replied as she followed him to his office.

He motioned for her to sit down. "Hermione your answers to the exam were insightful and like you lived those different variations and truly understood. I am sorry for you being in the club that night as I never invited you as being an older woman and a virgin, it would have been unfair for you."

Hermione looked to Professor Benson for a moment and then realized that he thought that she had lost her virginity there. "I'm not sure what you are talking about but I am still a virgin. I was invited there after the owner of the club heard that I was failed your class. I merely observed."

Professor Benson looked to her in relief. "Understand that I only had your best interest at heart Miss Granger."

Hermione looked to him. "I'm glad that passed this class on my own merit Professor. At least I did not have to use this." Pulling out her notebook and thumbed to the page that revealed his actions and slid it to him. "I would have gone to the Board Professor. Especially after I found out that I had not been invited on a class outing before as the owner of the club told me that he had a contract with you."

He read her notebook and looked to her with worry. "What are you going to do Miss Granger?"

She looked to her Professor. "Nothing at all Professor Benson. I have passed this class and can graduate now and wish to give you bit of advice. I know the Mistress from my school days and she is not true to the calling that you seek. Her intent is only to humiliate men. My advice to you is to find a proper Mistress for they exist."

Hermione stood up from her chair. "I wish you well Professor." Holding out her hand.

Professor Benson shook her hand. "Good Luck Miss Granger."

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Hermione left the University with joy. She was going to graduate and it was on her own merit and not bribery. She Apparrated to the alley close to her own and rushed to her house to tell Severus the news.

She walked into their shared sitting and saw Severus sitting in his chair.

He stood up. "Well, speak up Hermione."

Hermione rushed over as she happily shouted out. "I passed with flying colors Severus and I did not even have to resort to the Slytherin plans of bribery I mad to ensure it." Hugging him tightly.

Her actions startled him for a moment as he automatically wrapped his arms around her, enjoying the feel of her pressed against him.

Hermione breathed in the scent of him and became aroused as she remembered her notes as he released her. His arms reminded her of when they danced together at the club and his asking how far she wanted to carry the charade. She made her decision, by bringing her hand to caress his cheek as she suddenly kissed him.

He deepened the kiss as he ran his long fingers through her hair and then ran a single long finger along her spine and felt her shudder and moan in delight as they continued.

Severus broke the kiss and whispered in her ear, voice silky. "You started this and I asked before how far do you want to go. You changed the subject then. So how far do you want to go Hermione Granger?"

She stepped back from him and removed her blouse and bras in one go, pulling them over her head never breaking eye contact. "I want only you. I think that I have denied myself for too long, and potions never lie."

He said nothing, long fingers unbuttoning his frock coat and laid it on his chair as he did the same for the white silk shirt and stood waiting.

She melted into his arms, enjoying the feel of skin on skin contact as he wrapped his arms around her, her breast pressing against him as he kissed her neck and worked.

Severus smothered her neck and shoulder with light kisses as he found himself at her breast and swirled his tongue around her hard nipple and nipped it lightly, eliciting a moan of pleasure from her as his hand moved down to squeeze her sweet ass and pressed her against him.

He hissed out as he felt Hermione unbuckle his belt and unbuttoned his trousers and pulled both his trousers and briefs down in on go.

"So I feel the way of it." She murmured as she wrapped a hand around his rock hard cock and squeezed, rubbing her thumb on his weeping head and heard him moan out in pleasure.

Severus kicked off his boots and stepped away from his trousers and picked her up, kicking his door open and went to his bed and laid her upon it as he stripped her of her remaining clothes and moved down to her entrance and flicked his tongue, the contact making the witch hiss. "You taste exquisite Hermione." He whispered as he continued.

"Oh Merlin!" She shouted out as she felt his tongue and was swept away in pure excetesy. Hermione felt her desire rise and soon pulled him up and kissed him deeply. "Fuck me now!"

"After all these years and you can still be the bossy girl that I remember." Entering her and feeling the barrier break as she clamped down on him as he stilled, waiting for her to get used to his ample girth.

Hermione cried out in pain as she felt him take her virginity and stilled inside her, whispering soothing words to her and allowing her to get the feel of him. "It hurts." She muttered out as she looked to him above her.

Severus kissed her tears away. "I know but it will get better." Kissing her while rotating his hips as he pushed forward as he kissed her, hands roaming across her body as she moaned out in pleasure as he placed her legs on his shoulders. "You are beautiful Hermione and you give yourself to me." He whispered to her.

His silky voice drove her to arch up and allow his cock to slip fully inside her.

Her pain must have faded away as he felt her body respond. He had many a witch before and most unwilling or that he paid for and never as responsive as she. And none ever truly desired him except for this one witch that she presented herself willingly.

"Hermione!" He growled out as he pulled his cock back and pushed slowly into her again, moaning out as he felt her walls clamp tightly around him.

"It feels so good Severus." She whispered to him as he hastened his pace as she tightly held him and moaned out in pleasure with his every thrust.

Severus looked into her lust filled brown eyes as he quickened his pace more, his balls slapping against her as he pounded into her, amazed that she took him fully as most did not. He felt on fire as he began to sweat as he continued and suddenly stiffened as he came deeply inside her as he felt her tighten against him, growling out as they both suddenly came together shouting out at once.

"So good, so pure!" He panted out as he fell against her and held her tightly.

He waited a few minutes and then moved beside her and wrapped his arms around her, pulling the covers around them. "So, has the Potions Master taken broken shards of glass and stirred and brewed appropriately? Are you tempered now as the glass cauldron you gave me?" Whispering to her as he pulled her tightly against him.

Hermione looked to him pleased that he recognized her gift. "You are a Master of Potions after all. What do you think?" She lightly replied as she breathed in the scent of him and slipped off to sleep.

Severus looked to the sleeping witch. "I think that you are the perfect potion that I ever stirred or brewed Hermione Granger."

He smiled as she held him tighter as he drifted off to sleep as well.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N Thank you for all of the reviews and I found I could not wrap this in one chapter as I promised. Next chapter clubbing and the end I promise. But it begins... Muuuaaah.

Chapter 13

Severus woke up and noticed Hermione missing from his bed. Did the witch regret last night? He heard singing coming from the opened door leading to his bathroom and smiled for a moment. She had not left.

He rose up and looked to his blood stained sheets and quickly changed the linens and placed the blood stained ones at the bottom of his wardrobe to deal with later.

Severus stealthily entered the bathroom and listened as Hermione continued to sing.

_Oh, come and stir my cauldron__  
__And if you do it right__  
__I'll boil you up some hot, strong love__  
__To keep you warm tonight_

She felt him move behind her and grab a bar of soap as he lathered her up, the sandalwood soap allowing his hands to easily glide on her body as he worked his way downward.

"Fate shines fortune upon you witch as I am a Potions Master and I do know how to stir a cauldron or two." He whispered in a silky voice as a long finger found her clit and gently rubbed it in a slow circle.

Hermione moaned out at his touch and leaned back against him feeling his rock hard cock pressed against her as he continued his administration.

Severus continued and he leaned down as he nipped her neck as a hand covered in soap cupped a breast as he ran his thumb lightly across her hard nipple and felt her tremble as she moaned out softly. He continued for a few moments and lightly nipped up her neck until he was able to whisper in her ear. "Do you wish to continue to be stirred or are you at the stage to be brewed?" He asked in a silky, husky voice.

She turned around and faced him, tracing the scars on his chest with her finger moving downward and placed her small hand on his large, thick, rock hard length and lightly squeezed it as he hissed out in pleasure.

He moved his hand down to cover hers as he guided her in how to touch him, looking into her warm brown eyes as he enjoyed her administrations and jumped slightly when Hermione gently squeezed his sack and moaned out in pleasure and ended hissing again as she lightly traced his bum hole.

Hermione felt herself pushed back into the full force of the streaming warm water of the shower feeling Severus against her as the soap washed away with the stream of water. She suddenly found herself on his bed dripping wet as he fell on top of her, spreading her legs out as the head of his cock rubbed against her clit, the feel of the pleasant, erotic sensation made her wet and turned up her need of the wizard to be inside her as she felt his cock at her entrance. She heard him growl out. "I'm not sure who is brewing whom Hermione…" Pushing his cock into her and then began to slam into her.

"Oh Gods!" Hermione thought as he pounded in her. It felt so good meeting him thrust for thrust as they continued. She looked into his black obsidian eyes glittering as he continued and found that she could not look away.

Not one word was spoken as they continued at a heated pace as Severus continued to thrust his thick shaft into her, feeling the witch arch up and meet him. Feeling his balls tighten, his release exploded into her, growling out at his as he felt her suddenly tremble, her soft velvet walls clamping tightly around him as she came as well and panted out. "Severus…"

He leaned to the side and held her tightly in front of him the only sound in the room was their panting until that silenced as they both fell to sleep exhausted.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Hermione woke up and noticed that she was alone and felt sore from her recent activity. She sat up and found a jar of salve on the bed stand along with a note. Leaning over, she plucked up both items and placed the jar down beside her on the bed and read the note:

_For your aches and pains….._

She opened the jar and pulled out a good amount with her hand and lay back down, spreading her legs out and applied the salve to the sore lips of her vagina and felt the soreness immediately disappear. It was really thoughtful of him. She wondered if her relationship with him would change now they knew one another intimately. After all, until recently, it took her three years to get to 45 minutes of conversation out of the man.

Hermione showered and dressed back into her clothes that were cleaned and pressed, hanging on a hook on his wardrobe door. She did not regret anything at all and knew that if he offered more, she would accept with no hesitation.

She walked into the shared living room surprised that he did not sit at his normal chair but instead sat upon the couch.

Her housemate lowered the book that he was reading. "I trust the salve helped you?"

She sat down next to him on the couch and grabbed up the Daily Prophet from the coffee table and read the main page not surprised at the headline at all. "Yes Severus and thank you for that." Looking into his black obsidian eyes and not seeing any emotion.

Severus watched as she turned her attention back to the Prophet and began to read again and turned back to his book. He heard her soft snorts of disbelief as she continued to read the Prophet. Good. She was not clingy and needy as most witches post coitus. He waited a few moments as she continued to read the paper and lightly wrapped an arm around her as she sighed out in pleasure as she continued to read, pushing herself closer to him. They continued in a comfortable silence.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Three days later Severus joined Neville, Draco, Ron, Luna, Harry and Ginny sitting in the last chairs in the hall for the University graduation ceremony of Hermione.

Draco turned to his Godfather. "So your specialized instruction helped her?"

Severus continued to watch the stage waiting for Hermione to appear, ignoring the knowing smirk on his godson's face. "So it seems Draco and soon my life will be back to normal."

Neville observed his ex-professor with interest. As he was gay he could spot a man that was in a relationship and the relaxed posture of his associate indicated that. "Do you really think so Severus?"

Severus ignored the question as the hall fell into silence as the Chancellor led a procession into the hall in full academicals and held a specter as a choir sang behind him as the graduates followed last. The graduates seated themselves as the choir formed behind the Chancellor and finished singing the University song.

The Chancellor spoke about the success of the students and soon the ceremony proceeded.

Severus watched the graduates stand in front of the Chancellor as they were called up by their field of study. Bored, he did not take particular notice in anything until the Chancellor spoke out. "Information Management." He watched as the graduates were called out in alphabetical order and soon Hermione Granger was standing in front and watched as the Chancellor placed a scarve around her neck with five inch bands with two different colors of yellow.

"Hermione Granger, double study in the field of Network Security and Social Science. A wonderful achievement as she has managed to complete both in the span of four years." Touching her mortarboard with his specter and continued on.

Ron waited and watched as Jeremy stood and accepted his scarve of Journalism. He was proud of his partner. It didn't make any sense to him as reporters in the Wizarding world had no apprentice program, but if it was important to Jeremy then it was important to him.

The ceremony ended and the graduates went to meet up with their families.

Harry saw Hermione approaching with Jeremy in tow and ran up to her and hugged her. "I always knew you were a Hufflepuff at heart Hermione and the scarve you are wearing proves it as I remember S.." He twirled her around in his arms and laughed as he heard her mutter "Shut it Harry as I will always be Gryffindor."

She felt herself pulled out of Harry's arms, Draco and Neville hugging her as they both kissed her cheek.

"I've set up a party for you and Jeremy at my Manor Hermione. All of your old friends have been invited and I even lowered my standards and invited your fellow Gryffindors. It will help your entrance back into our world." Draco spoke to her and noticed that her eyes looked up as his Godfather approached.

Severus walked up and held out his hand. "Congratulations Hermione on your graduation though I still feel it is a waste of your talent."

She chuckled as she shook his hand, holding it a moment longer than necessary. "Perhaps Severus but I admit that I have found benefit from my University education."

"There is that." He agreed. "If you are taught by those that are tempered and know their art. I'll see you at Malfoy Manor and I'm sure that your fellow Gryffindors are still dunderheads." Releasing her hand and walking quickly away.

Luna dreamily spoke out. "The aura around him is interesting Hermione as it matches yours."

Neville looked to Draco knowingly as they understood the fey witch's words.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Hermione and Jeremy stood in the Grand Hall of Malfoy Manor dressed in their academicals next to Draco and Astoria, waiting to greet the guest.

Ron arrived in his dress Aurour uniform and stood next to Jeremy as he took his hand and held it. "Don't be nervous Jeremy as everyone will accept you."

"You look good Ron." Jeremy whispered to him as the first guest arrived.

The party soon got under way as Hermione met up with everyone and chatted with them. All of her professors attended as the school was let out for the summer.

"We've missed you Hermione." Professor Flitwick squeaked out shaking her hand. "I would love to take you up as an apprentice as your N.E.W.T scores were exceptional."

Headmistress Minerva McGonagall greeted her ex-student and expressed her pleasure at seeing Hermione again, telling her that any apprenticeship she wished to pursue could be done at Hogwarts.

Several Order members arrived congratulating her as they moved away to take up drink from the bar and kept to themselves.

The room suddenly grew quiet as everyone noticed Snape arrive and watched with interest as he greeted Hermione before leaving her to go to the bar. Everyone knew what the Prophet wrote and waited to see what would happen next.

Severus glared out across the room as his ex-students turned away one by one as his eyes met theirs. He still could frighten them despite the years that had past. He chuckled to himself and sat down at the bar where he had a good view of the open room, watching Hermione move amongst the friends that she had not seen in years and fitting in with such ease that it was not apparent that she had been away for three years. He discretely continued to observe her.

Minerva sat at the seat next to him and observed him for a few moments. Her ex-colleague looked well dressed in something other than his black teaching robes during his tenure at Hogwarts. His hair tied back with a black ribbon added to his changed appearance.

She watched him watch the room and noticed that his attention was drawn back to Hermione from time to time. No one else would ever notice but she knew him. "Severus, it is so good to see you up and about now in our world. I often wondered what became of you."

He turned to her and drained down the glass of firewhiskey and placed the empty glass on the bar. "You were one of a few that knew where I was healing and never bothered to visit and did not contact me at all. So forgive me if I do not join you in pitiful attempt of conversation with me."

Minerva watched as Severus stood up and left. She heard a deep chuckle and recognized that it came from the Minister of Magic.

Kingsley Shacklebot took up the seat that was vacated by the ex-spy. "He has not changed one bit despite the years Minerva. Still prickly as ever."

She said nothing as she continued to watch the man, thinking about the recent articles in the Prophet.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Hermione landed an entry level job at Barclays Bank and life continued on as it did before except she found herself in her housemate's bed more often than not.

Four months later Severus turned to her after a particurly hot session of passionate sex. "You have not told me what you expect of me Hermione. I find that we are at a crossroad, you and me."

She looked to him. "We both lost who we thought we loved and you are a wizard not to be pushed. I am not clingy and I accept what you allow."

He knew that he wanted the witch for his own and had waited for her to make the next move which she had not.

Gathering Hermione in his arms he whispered. "I want to formalize our relationship Hermione. We have lived together for five years but we have not LIVED together as we went about our own lives and not really involved with one another until recently." He kissed he deeply, hoping to project what he felt, acknowledging to them both that he loved her. "You have always respected me, man that I am despite all that I did to you and the evil acts that I have committed and you pulled me into your life by taking me from St. Mungo's and healing me. I have fallen in love with Hermione Granger."

She sighed as she settled into his arms. He loved her. "So does this mean I can consider me your Beau?" She whispered to him, enjoying the feel of his arms wrapped around her.

"You may and you can even tell your dunderhead friends." Drifting off to sleep, reflecting a moment on the change in his life. For the first time he felt completely normal.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Harry banged on the door praying that she was home. The door opened revealing his friend with a questioning look. "Harry what in Merlin are you doing here so late at night?"

"It's Severus!" Harry panted out as he stepped in. "He was attacked! You need to come to St. Mungos's at once."

"Harry, he was attending a Potions conference. You must be mistaken!" She shrilled out.

"We don't have much time Hermione!" He forced his voice to be calm. "He calls out for only you."

Hermione looked at Harry and picked up her wand, changing her nightgown into robes and grabbed his hand. "I'm ready Harry."

He immediately pulled her to him and turned his heel and Apparated them away.

She found herself in front of closed door in a ward of St. Mungo's. Harry opened it up and motioned her inside as he remained outside.

Hermione walked into the room and noticed two wizards in the garb of a Healer looked to her sadly as they both glanced to the covered form on the bed.

"We did our best Miss Granger I promise you." One Healer spoke out. "Master Snape was already in bad shape when he arrived here."

The other Healer softly spoke. "We will leave you Miss Granger and will be in the canteen if you need us."

She said nothing as the healer's walked past her and softly closed the door behind them. Sitting down in a chair next to the bed, she pulled the sheet down to reveal his face.

Hot tears streamed down her face. "It seems that I only delayed your death and if not for that blasted class, you would have never went back to the Wizarding world in public. I hope that you have found peace in the Veil Severus Snape as no one deserves it more than you." She sobbed out.

Harry entered the room and placed a hand on her shoulder as she mourned for him.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Two years later found Hermione in the dress of an Aurour First Class studying the warehouse of their target along with Harry and Ron and sighed. "Remind me again why I am here Ron."

They stood up and approached the warehouse as Ron spoke. "You suspected a conspiracy within the Ministry at the half- assed investigation they held into the death of Master Snape's death. You became an Aurour to find out the truth."

Harry spoke out as they stood next to the entrance and intoned his words as it had become a ritual of theirs. "You found nothing. No leads or anything other than St. Mungo's taking him in. This fueled your obsession of a conspiracy and we are together once again to ferret out the evil in our world."

She softly chuckled as she quickly hugged her two friends as she pulled out her wand and stood away as Ron kicked down the door and they went charging in, wands in hand and quickly subdued the "evil" wizards that were selling fake good luck bracelets.

They finished bounding the magic of the criminals up as Hermione spoke out, finishing their ritual. "Once again we defeat the evil in our world."

Harry chuckled as one wizard angrily spoke out. "Oy! I'm not evil you know. I was just trying to make a galleon or two for my wife who is pregnant. Give a wizard a break!"

They arrived at the Ministry of Magic and handed over the prisoners and wrote out their reports and handed them in.

Ron left and Harry escorted her back to her house. "Another successful raid Hermione and no injuries this time."

She sadly smiled to her best friend. "I am done with this Harry. I am going nowhere as the Minister blocks my futile attempts. And being an Aurour is a chore despite the fact that I am good at it. I think that I am going to take Minerva's offer of apprenticing. There has been nothing but good reviews of the current Potion Master in Hogwarts. Hopefully he'll accept me."

She placed her hand on the door. "Is Neville's club the same and do you still work for him?"

Harry looked to her in surprise as she had never mentioned it before. "I do and it is Hermione and the potions are always sent. I have no idea who the Potions master it is at all."

Hermione nodded to him and stepped into her house.

Three days later she submitted her resignation from the Aurours and stepped into the library that Severus left to her at the reading of his will. She inherited everything that belonged to him touching a shelf she softly spoke out... "I tried for two years to find the reason behind your death and unsuccessful Sev. I hope to take an apprenticeship in Potions and perhaps we'll meet in time in the Veil. I miss you."

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Goyle found Hermione standing in front of him at Deviate and admired her dress. He handed her a paper cup and watched as she drank and entered the club.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N A lot of you did not like the last chapter but I hope this clears it up a bit. This chapter was supposed to be the end, but it is a long one so I will have to add another one. I do write this on the fly after all. I will think about re-writing chapter 13. Please let me know so I can gauge how to re-write it. Thanks for all the reviews as I appreciate it.

Chapter 14

Hermione went into Deviate and sat at Table. "Thank you for inviting me Neville." Speaking out as she was sure that her friends were listening.

Neville looked down to the table from the booth. "You're welcome Hermione." Speaking out as he reflected on their friendship for the last two years. He and Draco had become sort of an Agony Aunt to her; listening to her many failed relationships with wizards and remembered her visit last week.

"_They only date me for my reputation of being declared one who helped save the world. I think I might try dating a muggle man as they would not know my history." She told him as she took a sip from her Fire whiskey. "I need to know if there is anyone out there for me. After Severus, I'm not so sure. And believe me it has not been by lack of effort."_

_Neville looked to her, hesitating a moment before he spoke. "There is a way if it is a muggle you wish to seek. Go to Deviate Hermione. Who knows what you will discover."_

_Hermione looked to him shocked that he would suggest it and then thought about it as she nibbled her lip. Hmmm it was an option. She had bedded a few wizards in the past, so it was not like she was pining. Professor Benson was correct in his words to her that the human race was sexual in nature. Neville's suggestion was not what she expected or thought of. It was worth a go as she did not want to end up as a spinster. Most of her class at Hogwarts thought that she would end up like that with a load of books and several cats to keep her company._

"_Great idea Neville. What day would be the best?"_

_Nevile smiled. "Thursdays are always interesting as it seems most fresh meat VIPS come out on that day."_

_Hermione jumped out of her chair. "Perfect Neville!" Hugging the wizard. She pointed her wand to her body changed her dress into that of an Aurour First Class. "I've got to go and break up a fake good luck bracelet ring with Harry and Ron and once again defeat the evil in our world. The day is perfect as I am resigning from the Department of Magical Law Enforcement as my heart really isn't into it. See ya there."_

_Draco opened the door and watched her leave and then turned to his partner, pulling him to him. "You know that Master Watson will be there delivering an altered version of Severus's potion promising spectacular results."_

"_I know. Maybe she has a thing for Potions Masters. Master Watson did promise to participate to prove to us that his potion is perfect and safe." Neville replied as he felt his partner rubbing his crotch and felt the immediate response of his cock._

"_Your sudden change to that of a Slytherin has turned me on. Tame my snake Gryffindor!" Draco commanded as he pulled his partner into his bedroom._

Neville pulled himself out of the memory. Oh yes he tamed Draco's snake and so much more.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Hermione decided that she was going to let herself go. The last time was all for academics but this time it was for all for her.

She danced with quite a few men as she allowed them to rub their hands around her body as she felt the pleasant feel of arousal build within her. So delicious and promising! She drank just enough to let her barriers down. The techno beat allowed her to do the same with the men that danced with her. A hint here and there and a quick rub to the crotch signified a response in quite a few as she gave herself away. It was hedonistic and not at all what she normally was. She felt free for the first time in two years.

Harry and Ron watched from their place watching for trouble.

Ron spoke to his friend. "Harry! Is that Hermione I see? Gods she is different."

Harry watched Hermione for a few moments. "We're not here to judge her Ron. It seems that she is searching for something, though I admit it is uncomfortable as we both know how Hermione really is."

Ron felt guilty. "It is Harry and it was unfair that Master Snape died so early in their relationship." Continuing to look to the floor for trouble. "I think that he did truly love her Harry and she loved him as well."

"I think so too Ron and she had more than her fair share of upsets with wizards. I suppose that it is the reason why she is here." Harry softly replied. "I think that she is searching for a Muggle to complete her."

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Hermione heard the hiss of the potion being expelled in the air as she felt the need to immediately remove her clothes. What was going on as she remembered this did not happen before? She undressed and joined her fellow VIPS on the floor as the DJ announced. "Find what you truly desire and let go!"

Back at the booth Draco spoke to his partner. "Not sure that I like this as it seems like an orgy."

Hermione moved around, and suddenly found herself kissing a woman as she returned the kiss as she felt a man hold her from behind as he kissed her back, pushing his erection against her as she melted into the group. Oh gods! She felt so hot but knew somehow that they were not what she sought. She continued on, compelled in her lust to find what she desperately needed. Her desire grew and moaned out as she continued to search for the perfect one, writhing amongst the bodies.

Hermione continued to twirl about amongst the bodies as a blonde haired woman deeply kissed her and looked to her for a moment with lust filled eyes before she disappeared and was replaced by a man kissing her deeply and pulled her close against him and felt his erection against her. It all was a blur as moans of lust was heard all around her.

Whirling, twirling, as she continued to seek what she desired as a light sheen of sweat covered he body. Searching…searching… until suddenly!

Hermione moaned out in pleasure as she felt a mouth suck her nipple, feeling a thrum of need wash over her as a man pulled her away from the group. She knew that she needed him, wanted him, him and that he was it. This was what she desired.

Hermione looked into the blue eyes of the man as he pulled her toward him, both falling onto a cushion as he immediately moaned out as she touched his cock.

She heard him moan out as he spoke out with an American accent. "Yes!" Climbing onto her with his cock at her mouth. "Suck it!" He commanded

Hermione immediately complied allowing him to thrust his cock into her mouth, moaning out in pleasure as he slammed into her hot, wet lips.

The man hissed out in pleasure after a few minutes and pushed her back as he pulled her legs around his shoulders as he immediately entered her. "So good….. So right! What I always desired." The man moaned out as he continued to fuck her harder, pushing deeply into her.

"I always knew that ya were always mine and mine alone." He growled out, placing his hands behind her ass and pushing up so he could get more depth.

She did not register his words as he growled out in pleasure as she reached down and scratched his balls as he continued to fuck her, his cock slamming into her.

Hermione moaned out in pleasure as he continued to pound into her, feeling her imminent release as he came as well, her velvet walls clamping hard on the cock within her as he continued and growled out in his release as well, his body shaking as he felt his cock hardened even more for a moment before he came, growling out and shuddering.

Hermione looked to the blue eyes of the man as he wrapped her against him. He whispered in her ear, a strange American accent causing a shiver. "Once again I am complete."

"Oh my gods who are you?" She whispered out.

The blue eyed man said nothing as he watched the woman in his arms fall asleep.

The lights shined bright as Hermione stirred and realized that she was left alone.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

A few days later Professor Watson sat at Staff Meeting after dinner. "Headmistress, may I have a word with ya?" His deep Texan accent sounding out. It had taken the students a week to understand him when he first arrived here and would be done with his two year contract in one week as it was end of term.

Minerva watched the other professors leave and addressed her American Potions master. "Of course John. What do you wish to discuss?"

"This letter Ma'am." Pulling a piece of parchment out of his shirt pocket and handing it to her. "I think ya received the same one as well."

Minerva sighed as she read it. "I did and she will be here to visit tomorrow to talk to all of the staff. Of course your answer to her is no seeing as you will be leaving us." She looked to her colleagues dress. "Merlin's sake John, you need to dress more formally even if you not performing your teaching duties."

He stood up and tipped his white cowboy hat to her. "Yer lucky that I wear teaching robes during class Ma'am. In the States this is how I dress when I teach. We aren't as stuffy as our British counterparts an' thank Merlin fer that. Good night Ma'am."

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Hermione entered the gates and began the long trek to the castle, her mind drifting back to the years that she attended the school. It had been both heaven and hell for her. Heaven being the library and all of her studies, Hell being the Final Battle fought on these very grounds, remembering the cries of the wounded and watching many friends die that horrible day.

Walking up the path she heard a loud cheer and glanced to the Quidditch pitch and found that it was empty. "Strange" she thought to herself as she continued to make her way up to the castle.

She stopped for a moment with a look of disbelief. Was that a corral that everyone was gathered around?

She changed her direction and found that a good third of the student population was there. Some students recognized her from her visits to Defence class before and greeted her. "Aurour Granger." Word had not got around about her resignation yet.

Students parted in respect of her status and watched a man riding a horse full speed around a course of barrels, barely missing them as he turned the horse into tight turns.

"Now Hagrid!" The man on the horse shouted out as he drew a rifle, drawing a bead on the beer bottle that the half-giant tossed high in the air. He fired and bottle exploded.

"Who is he?" Speaking to the Gryffidor student standing next to her.

"Oh, that's Professor Watson Aurour Granger. He's pretty good and does this every Saturday to stay in form for some sort of Rodeo circuit that he does when back in the States. Generally he'll teach what he calls "The Cowboy Way" after this but class is cancelled today."

Professor Watson walked his horse around to cool off and then removed the rifle and transfigured it into an apple by using his wand and offered it to his horse. "Remember students ta take care of your hoss and your hoss will take care of you. Real sorry that class is cancelled today but I am expecting a visitor and I see that she has arrived." Tipping his hat to where Hermione was standing. "Just give me a minute and I'll be right with you."

Hermione watched him remove the saddle and blanket off the horse and dried off the horse using hay that was on the ground and then produced a brush and quickly brushed the horse.

He slapped the horse's hind and watched the horse begin to walk towards the fence and called out. "You jus' go on to Hagrid's hut Artamis. You know what happened when ya decided to venture into the Forbidden Forest last time. Yer lucky that those spiders did not turn you into horsemeat and be thankful that Hagrid arrived in time." Laughing as the horse snorted in disgust.

Professor Watson jumped over the fence as the students gathered around him. "Move along lil' doggies and ya might wanna study potions. Y'all might jus' set your eyes on a pop quiz on Monday."

The students groaned out as they left the professor and his guest.

Artamis ninnied and looked to his familiar once again and snorted.

She heard a deep chuckle erupt from the wizard as he pointed his wand and removed the corral and changed the ground back to its usual pristine appearance.

"One more minute and I'll be ready to formally introduce myself to ya Aurour Granger."

Hermione watched him conjure up a pail of water and removed his cowboy hat and poured the water over him and used his handkerchief to dry his face and hands.

Quickly running a comb through his short brown hair he turned to his guest and held out his hand. "Professor John Watson Master of Potions and it is a pleasure to meet ya Aurour Granger."

She shook his hand and replied. "Just call me Hermione Professor Watson as I tendered my resignation a few days ago." Noticing his six foot plus frame with a well defined chest showing though his wet plaid shirt. He was wearing jeans and a belt with a huge buckle and brown leather cowboy boots with spurs attached. "I admit that I have never met a professor quite like you."

He smiled revealing perfect white teeth to her. "You were not supposed to see me in such a casual appearance as the Headmistress commanded me to meet you in proper robes. The Headmistress will tan my hide later. But this is how I am when not teaching and in order to obtain my services she had to make certain allowances."

"I can see that as Minerva is a proper witch and believes in tradition. Just blame it on me Professor."

"Call me John when other students are not around. Yer not a student after all." Walking next to her as they made their way to the castle entrance.

His accent. His eyes. Hermione suddenly stopped. "You are the man I was with at Deviate." She exclaimed.

John looked to her. "It was me Hermione and I'm sorry the way that I left you. I was there to test a potion that I created and the owners required me to participate to prove the safety of my potion. One of the reasons I am here is to test some that I have created and working with your Ministry. A little bird told me of the club. I was going to round you up after the end of term."

Hermione turned to him. "Do potions lie John because I felt something more than lust."

John looked to her. "They don't Hermione and neither does yer heart young filly. The Headmistress will form a posse and hunt me down if she knew that I met with ya. Give me yer address and I'll meet up after school ends."

They entered the halls and found Minerva waiting for them. "Professor Watson…." Disapproval evident in her voice.

"Headmistress, I noticed the students and the corral. I'm sorry not to have met Professor Watson in a more formal setting." Hermione spoke out.

Professor Watson tipped his hat to the witches. "We'll meet after dinner Aurour Granger."

They watched as Professor Watson left them, hearing his spurs jingling out as he walked away.

Hermione looked to her ex-Head of House. "He's quite the character Headmistress. I wonder if all American professors are the same."

Minerva ignored her remark as they began to walk toward her office. "All of the staff is at my office except Professor Watson as you have owled him directly. Consider their offers Hermione. Professor Watson will be returning to the States. I'm not sure who will be the next Potions Professor."

Professor Watson watched Hermione at dinner, his thoughts returning to that of the club. Such lust and passion from her when he sucked her breast and pulled her to him, remembering her hot, lithe body in his hands and under him.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Hermione entered the Potions classroom and noticed that he was dressed in the purple robes of a Potions Master as he sat at his desk grading papers.

"Have a seat Hermione." Finishing up his papers and placing them to the side.

John looked to her as he pulled out a parchment and began to write. "I wish I could accept you as an apprentice but I am heading back to the States after term. Your Potions scores, along with yer N.E. are exceptional and any of these Potions Masters will readily accept ya. And your reputation of a successful Aurour will help you find your trail."

She took up the list. "Severus Snape is not available as he died two years ago."

"I did not know that Hermione. I have only met him a time or two and while a dark individual, he had some remarkable contributions to our art."

She glanced to the portraits in the classroom. "Professor Watson may I have a word with you privately?"

John looked to the portraits in his classroom. "You know the true reason why I am here and I ask yer discretion." He drawled out.

He heard the portraits ayes, affirming their consent as he led Hermione to his personal chambers and allowed her to enter first.

"What do ya wish to ask of me in privacy Miss Granger?" Falling back to formalities as she looked to him.

"You! Only you!" She exclaimed as she pulled him down and kissed him deeply.

John responded back in kind. Her kiss was hot and inviting. He pulled away from her. "The Headmistress tracks our time together fer reasons that you do not understand. You must not tell anyone that we have met before."

Hermione looked into the light blue eyes of John. The intensity of his gaze reminded her of Severus as she kissed the American once again and felt him wrap his arms for a moment and returned her kiss. "I have missed ya Hermione Granger." Removing his purple robes and stepping away from them. "As you see I am a true Potions Master as I am buck assed naked before ya."

Hermione looked to him. "So I see John." Pulling off her robes and kneeled before him as she took his cock into her mouth as he moaned out as he pushed deeper, enjoying the feel of her hot lips wrapped around his cock, placing his hand on her head and forcing her to go deeper. "That's the feel of it young filly." He moaned out as he pushed her down onto the floor and took his weeping cock and placed it at her entrance and started to push forward as the room flared yellow.

"Damnation!" John shouted out as he suddenly pulled her up and wandlessly dressed them both back into their clothes and pushed her into a chair. "The nag is checking up on me. I'll see ya in two weeks Hermione."

John walked to the door of his chambers, smoothing his robes and opened the door revealing the Minerva. "A pleasant surprise Headmistress as we were finishing up her future in Potions. Care fer a shot of Jack?" Pouring a measure of Jack Daniels into three shot glasses and handed the witches a shot glass as he held up his. "To yer health." He stated as he drained the shot down and watched as the witches did the same.

"It's time to go Hermione and I hope you will be joining us next semester. I hope that Professor Watson gave you valuable advice concerning a Potions apprenticeship."

Hermione joined Minerva. "He did and gave me a list but I had to cross Severus's name out because Master Watson was not aware of his death." Allowing Minerva to guide her to the door.

Minerva turned her head back and shot a look of disapproval to her colleague as she saw him smile and wink.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Minister Kingsley sat next to Professor Watson in the Great Hall for the Leaving Feast and ate his meal as his bodyguards stood discretely behind him. "I understand that you are leaving for the States after this? I hope that you have completed all that you needed while here in Scotland."

Professor Watson smiled. "Ya can bet yer boots on that, though I will have to pack up a few things in my chambers to verify it." Looking to the Minister in a knowing way.

Kingsley motioned the First Class Aurours that were assigned to him for this trip. "Harry, Ron, I'll be safe enough unattended by you two for a few hours. Go and catch up on things around here and meet me in my quarters in two hours."

"Thanks Minister." The two wizards replied at the same time and left the hall as they understood that the Minister wanted to conduct business with them not witnessing it. It was not the first time that they have been sent away when assigned to him.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Professor Watson tipped his cowboy hat to the students that greeted him as his spurs jingling beneath his purple Potions Master robes as they made their way to the dungeons.

Soon they were at the door to his personal quarters and knocked on the door and watched as it opened and entered.

"How do Professor Watson." Seeing his doppelganger standing beside a desk.

"How do yerself Professor Watson." His doppelganger replied back as he moved to stand next beside him.

"Remarkable as your mannerisms and voice are the same." Kingsley remarked. "Tell me, was the experiment a success?"

"John's altered Polyjuice potion is remarkable. I have his memories and mannerisms within my mind and identity intact and in control. I have a journal and have written in it every day fer two years with my observations and any questions that I had. "I'd be over the moon if ya could respond to them when you read em."

John touched the doppelganger's side and felt him pull his hand away and laughed. "Were you ticklish there before taking the potion?"

"Nope."

John addressed the Minister. "He'll be given fifty percent of the profit as he unwilling rode the trail for two years by dishonest means. Kingsley read from the book one year into this and if I knew of the way of it, I would have never accepted. We ride fer the brand and I would have not signed on to it. By time I found out it was too late."

He looked to the doppelganger. "Ya don't care to be livin in my boots do ya?"

John smiled as the doppelganger shook his head. "I'd not blame ya on it. Why don't ya mosey on out after you write whatever I need to say and do tomorrow. I've got to lasso up Artamis anyway." Handing the wizard a phial. "That will turn ya back to normal an owl me if you still retain my mannerisms and memory if ya don't mind."

The doppelganger accepted the phial. "If the Headmistress warns ya off a certain filly just do this and leave her if ya don't mind." Showing him the one finger American salute.

John chuckled. "I understand and I think that I can do that fer ya."

The doppelganger looked to the wizards for a moment and left, glad to be free of the hell that he was forced into.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Hermione had moved back into her parent's house after she resigned from the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. She opened up the parchment and read the words on it and set it down on the table. Draco had invited her to his manner for a meeting that was important to discuss in person.

She took a shower and lay down in her bed and dreamed of a man that morphed back and forth between Severus and the American Potions Master.

She remembered his words… "They don't Hermione and neither does yer heart young filly."


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and write for fun and not profit. Harry Potter and all are owned by J.K. Rowling

A/N I do write this on the fly and the last chapter would be too long. So I broke it up and promise next one will be the end. Everything will come together and explain a lot of questions that arise from this chapter. Sorry to keep misleading you, but I follow my muse. I hope that you continue to follow and enjoy the story.

Chpt 15

Hermione arrived at Malfoy Manor at the appointed time and approached Astoria and Draco. "I'm puzzled Draco as we usually talk at Neville's flat." She noticed Astoria. "Lady Malfoy, a pleasure to see you."

"And you as well Aurour Granger." Greeting her husband's friend. "Draco, everyone is here and I have fulfilled the duties required of me and I wish to go to my chambers."

Draco looked to his wife and kissed her hand. "I told you that you did not have to do this, but I appreciate the effort. Enjoy your evening Astoria." Watching her leave and addressed Hermione. "If I have guest she normally greets them to keep the façade up."

They watched her leave. "Finnegan is waiting for her. Her current beau and the wizard try me as I never cared for him in school."

"But Finnegan was one of the biggest blabbermouths in school Draco." Hermione exclaimed. "He could never keep a secret at school!"

Draco led her to his study and opened the door. "This is one secret he will keep because I told him that not all of the Deatheaters were captured and that I happen to keep in contact with a few. Besides Astoria Obliviates her men when she is done with them so my secret is safe enough. I called you here Hermione because I have heard that an assassin has been paid to kill you. The wards on my Manor will prevent anyone knowing of our meeting. I've called Harry and Ron as well."

"Hermione!" Ron exclaimed as he rushed up to hug her as Harry joined them.

"Please say that you'll come back." Harry begged. "Things have not been the same without you with us."

Hermione chuckled. "It's only been a week. Care to remind me why I became an Aurour in the first place?"

Harry and Ron chanted out. "You suspected a conspiracy within the Ministry at the half- assed investigation they held into Master Snape's death. You became an Aurour to find out the truth. You found nothing. No leads or anything other than St. Mungo's taking him in. This fueled your obsession of a conspiracy and we are together once again to ferret out the evil in our world."

"Exactly and it got me nowhere. I am ready to move on as I will never find out the truth over Severus's death." Thinking of John Watson's touch on her body and how willingly she wanted to pursue him.

"I'm glad ta hear that you are taking a safer trail because no filly of mine will be placed in danger. It ain't right." A voice called out as the group looked up and noticed that a wizard that suddenly appeared standing next to a shelf of books.

"Master Watson I don't remember inviting you." Draco snarled out. "How did you get past my wards?"

"Easily yer Lordship, as riding the trail with the Dark Lord teaches ya a thing or two. Rounding ya up into one place was easy. All I had ta do was mention a danger to Hermione and word got back to ya."

Harry, Ron, Draco, Hermione, and Neville pulled out their wands and pointed to the American wizard.

"Explain yourself!" Harry shouted out, watching the wizard who held a phial in one hand while his other hand was hooked around his belt buckle. The wizard held up the phial for a moment as he muttered "To yer health!" Drinking the contents down

The group backed up as they pointed their wands downward as the man fell, moaning out in pain and began to morph, brown hair changing into long black strands as his faced formed into sharp, hawkish features.

"What kind of sick joke is this?" Neville stuttered out as pushed Hermione behind Harry and Ron to protect her. He stood over the prone from on the floor and used his free hand to turn the wizard over, keeping his wand pointed out with the other and watched the man open his eyes.

"I assure you that this is not a joke Neville." Standing up and looked to the group.

They looked to the tall, pale wizard, clothes hanging off of him.

"That can't be him Hermione. We buried Master Snape two years ago. Besides remember Watson's words about Voldemort?" Ron spoke out as Harry agreed with his friend.

"Seven years out of Hogwart's and you are still a dunderhead Weasley. And you Harry have not improved much as well." The wizard growled out. "I WAS in league with the Dark Lord after all and spied on him for Dumbledore." He growled out as he looked to Hermione.

"It's him." Hermione softly spoke as she looked into her lover's black, obsidian eyes and knew that she was right.

"Don't be so quick to accept him Hermione." Harry spoke as he continued to point his wand at the wizard that had taken the form of Severus Snape. "A question for you "Master Snape" that only three of us know the answer to. What were your last words to me in the Shrieking Shack?"

"Look at me…" Severus spoke out in a silky voice. "And I looked into your eyes as I "died". You three then left to do what you were destined to do in the Final Battle and that was to defeat Voldemort. And Hermione took me into her home to heal me after a few assassination attempts and allowed me into her life."

Draco and Neville watched as Hermione, Harry, and Ron immediately lower their wands and heard Harry's voice. "He is Master Snape. Draco, Neville, put away your wands."

Severus pulled out his wand and transfigured his clothes into the teaching robes that he wore during their time in school and pointed his wand to the cowboy hat on the floor and snarled out. "Reducto!" The charm burning the hat until all that remained of it was a pile of ash. "I hated wearing that thing." He muttered as he put his wand back into his robes and stood waiting for their reaction.

Everyone watched as Hermione slowly approached Severus and placed her small hand upon his chest. "Severus…" She sighed out and then swung her fist and hit his jaw hard as he toppled to the floor as she angrily shouted out. "How could you do this to me Severus?" Storming out of the room and slammed the door behind her.

"Draco lower your wards now!" Severus commanded.

Draco nodded after a moment and they watched the previously "dead" wizard turn his heel and Apparated away.

Harry pulled out his wand. "We need to go after her."

Ron grabbed him. "Are you barking mad Harry? Did you see the look he gave Draco when he commanded the wards be lowered?"

Draco looked thoughtful for a moment. "He's right Harry. We'll visit her tomorrow afternoon. Besides we should worry about what she will do to my Godfather. I was a victim of her right cross in the past after all."

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Hermione entered her house and turned on the light and saw Severus sitting in his leather chair. "I should have known you would be here Severus. How did you get in here anyway?" She crossed her arms and waited for him to reply.

He watched her. "You never changed your wards Hermione and they allowed me in."

"I never thought about it as you were dead. Even one polyjuiced like you would not make it beyond them."

She went over to the liquor cabinet that had not been opened since his death and poured a hefty measure of Firewhiskey in a glass and drank it down, coughing slightly as it burned down her throat. Pouring out another measure, she walked to him and placed the glass in his hand and sat down on the loveseat opposite of him.

"I saw you at St. Mungo's Severus." She whispered. "Your body was blue and undeniably dead. You are one of the most accomplished Potions Masters in the Wizarding world and no potion would have brought you back to life."

"I know Hermione and I heard you cry over me and felt your tears splash on my face." He spoke in a soft voice. "I am not sure how to explain the last two years."

"Starting at the beginning would be helpful Severus."

"Logical as always Hermione. Two years ago I was at the Potions Conference held at the Ministry of Magic….."

A loud incessant knock sounded out as they both looked to the door.

"Excuse me for a moment Severus. I wasn't expecting any company. I'll get rid of them." Walking over to the door and opened it up and exclaimed. "Artamis! What in Merlin are you doing here?" Recognizing the horse from Hogwarts and watched the horse go directly to Severus with a letter held in his mouth.

Severus took the letter from the horse and quickly read it and turned to Hermione. "Do you trust me Hermione? It all ends now and you will learn the truth. Bribery and graft is still present in the Ministry despite the defeat of the Dark Lord." He snarled out.

She saw anger reflected in his black obsidian eyes. "Merlin help me but I do Severus."

Severus pulled out his wand and changed the living room into a corral with hay. "I will bring John back to you Artamis. Stay here and do not worry any longer." Patting the horse in reassurance as he held out his hand to Hermione. "We must go now to save one who is innocent in this mess."

She grabbed his hand and looked to him. "Where are we going Severus?"

Severus pulled her to him. "To the Ministry Hermione where all of this began two years ago and it ends now. Despite your resignation from the Aurours are you in an inactive status and still retain your badge?"

Hermione pulled her badge out of her robes and showed it to him. "Yes Severus and required to keep it on me and stop anything illegal that I witness for the next two years."

He took the badge from her hand and pinned it on her robes. "Your service may be required once again Aurour First Class Granger. We need to visit the Minister now." Turning his heel and Apparating them to the public Apparation point within the Ministry.

She whispered in his ear as they made their way through the check point. "Let me take the lead or you will never get next to him." Hearing the remarks "Severus Snape alive!" From wizards and witches that moved away they passed as the Atrium went completely silent.

"First time this place is completely silent. I'll have to bring you round more often Severus."

Hermione led Severus to the Minister's office and found two Aurours holding their wands out, guarding the entrance. "The Minister is not to be disturbed."

"Stoddard, Wright back down. Believe me the Minister will want to be disturbed considering who I found while out and about. Notice my badge? I am here on Aurour business."

Stoddard and Wright noticed the tall wizard standing next to her glaring down at them. "Pro-Pro-Professor..."They stuttered out in union.

"Snape." Severus growled out, finishing their statement.

Hermione watched Stoddard and Wright move away from the door. "Anyone I know with Minister Kingsley right now?"

Wright shrugged his shoulders. "Just some Yank and Headmistress McGonagall Aurour Granger."

Hermione opened the door and watched everyone in the office stand up as Kingsley shouted. "I told you that I am not to be disturbed."

"Minister as a reserve Aurour I am bound to use my authority when I find people breaking the law. Faking one's death breaks a law somewhere I am sure."

Everyone looked to Severus who looked back to them with a smirk on his face.

"The evil filly dragged me down here after graduation Master Snape. Kingsley forced Veritaserum down ma throat and then corralled me when the filly did not believe that I am really Master Watson."

"I apologize for their behavior Master Watson and the Minister will allow you to go now that I am here."

"Ma wand Minister." John commanded and held out his hand.

Kingsley handed the wand to John. "I told Minerva that I believed you. I apologize for our treatment to you."

John looked to the older witch and wizard. "If I do not hear from Master Snape in six hours I will go to my Ministry and read ta them from the book. They'll send a posse fer the both of ya cause of agreements ta get varmints that break the law. I bid ya good day."

Kingsley watched John leave and addressed Hermione. "Thank you for bringing Severus here Hermione and I release you from your duties. I will take care of any charges if required."

"I think not Minister. A visitor from abroad has stated that he was forced against his will to take Veriteserum and interrogated illegally and forced to stay here against his will and I will not abandon my duty." Hermione spoke as her eyes narrowed. "I have reason to believe that Master Snape was forced against his will into something. I'm not sure what it is but I will find out. Master Snape, do you wish to press any charges that may result from my inquiry?"

Severus enjoyed the look on Kingsley's face as Hermione asked her question. "I do Aurour Granger."

Minerva spoke. "I will be on my way back to Hogwart's as I am not involved in any of this." Walking to the door.

Hermione moved to block her. "I think that you are involved with this because you are here and participated in a crime against a foreign visitor."

Minerva spoke out in anger. "You are biased in this Aurour Granger based on your previous relationship with Master Snape."

Hermione smiled. "I'm glad that you mention it Headmistress. You are correct and I will contact the Head of Magical Law Enforcement to assign unbiased Aurours to interrogate you both and take Master Snape's statement."

"I don't think we need to do that Hermione. Think of a way to keep this in house and out of the papers." Kingsley begged her.

"You told me for two years that I was barking mad thinking a conspiracy was involved in Master Snape's death Kingsley. But I'll do what you request out of respect I held for you during the Final Battle if you agree that I choose the two Aurours required for the inquiry."

"I agree Hermione." Slumping down at his desk. He was going to Azkaban.

Hermione left the office and came back a few minutes later. "My fellow Aurours will be here shortly."

Twenty minutes later Harry and Ron arrived. "Hermione what's going on?" Relieved that she was safe and noticed her badge pinned on her robes.

She told them what she found when she entered the Minister's office.

Harry looked to Severus for a moment and then walked out of the office and came back with a sealed penseive. "Master Snape this is a sealed penseive and it will flare out orange if you present altered memories into it. Please sign the parchment stating that you understand the penalties involving submitting a false memory."

"Certainly Aurour Potter." He replied in a silky voice, signing it and watched the three Aurours added their signatures as well and then placed his memories of the last two years in the stone bowl.

Ron looked to the group. "Wards are in place that will not allow anyone to leave while we are viewing so don't attempt it."

Harry, Ron, and Hermione entered the pensieve together.

"Minerva, I should have never agreed to this." Kingsley muttered. He pulled a bottle of Firewhiskey out of his desk and poured himself a hefty drink.

"Enjoy the drink while you can Kingsley as whiskey is lacking at Azkaban. You would have never been charged with murder you know, as it was consensual. Hopefully you two will have adjoining cells so that you can remain sane."

Minerva gasped out in shock. "How long have you known?"

Severus smiled to Minerva enjoying her reaction. "About a month after I arrived at Hogwarts Minerva. I am an accomplished Legilimens after all." He turned to Kingsley. "And you "Old Friend" defended me vigorously at my trial risking your reputation, yet you allowed an old, pathetic witch manipulate you. You should have turned yourself in immediately when Minerva bribed you Kingsley. I doubt that you would have lost your position as you are loved by all."

"I was young then Severus." Kingsley soft replied.

"I know Kingsley." He replied. "I remember the bad decisions that I made when I was young resulting in the deaths of ones that I loved as well." Speaking with a soft voice as he remembered the deaths of Lily Potter and Albus Dumbledore.

His voice barked out no nonsense. "I owe you Kingsley. I would let Minerva go down in flames but I remember my debts. I'll not press charges if you both agree to this." Continuing to talk and watched as they nodded their acceptance at his proposal.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

They fell into Snape's memory and saw Professor Watson wake up at St. Mungo's as the Minister passed a coin bag to a Healer. "What in tarnation is goin on here!" He demanded.

Minerva threw down a copy of the Prophet and watched as he picked it up and read it. "You're dead Severus."

Severus read the article and looked to the pictures. Oh Merlin Hermione! Seeing a photo of her bowed down and touching the headstone as she wept.

"Why?" He demanded.

Minerva handed him a mirror. "Hermione can do so much better than you Severus. Merlin, you are twenty years her senior and God's know how you would treat her. I wonder what you did to break her and Ron up."

He looked into the mirror, reflecting back a handsome face. "I did nothin Minerva. The filly chose me on her own as Weasley rides a different brand. Fer fuck's sake I do not talk like this." He snarled and sat up in his bed. "What's ta stop me from reading the book to the Aurours?"

Kingsley looked to the transformed man. "I'll trump up some charges that a visiting Yank killed a prostitute in Diagon Alley. You'll be in Azkaban for life. I'm sorry Severus but it has to be this way."

He handed him a thick book with notes. "I decided to allow Professor Watson to try his potion here as it will benefit the Department of Magical Law Enforcement."

Harry, Hermione, and Ron watched as the wizard flicked through the book and closed it. "Yer wrong in this Kingsley and what ta filly has on ya I'll never know. But I have no choice but ta ride ta trail ya set me on." They saw the look of submission and sadness on his face as they continued to observe the memories and then found themselves outside the penseive.

Harry looked to the Headmistress and Minister in anger. "You took two years of this wizard's life away. You forced him to take the potion again at wand point at the one year mark. After all that he did for us before. And you Headmistress. How could you?"

"I only wanted the best for her and Severus was not it, considering his baggage." Minerva snarled out in anger.

Everyone jumped as the penseive exploded and turned to dust and turned to Severus, who held his wand in his hand. "I am vindicated Aurour Potter and do not wish to press charges."

"Why? You said that I will learn the truth. I think that I should have a say in this as I was a victim as well." Hermione shrilled out and looked to the witch she once respected. "You had no right Headmistress to dictate what is and what is not best for me."

"And you did Hermione. You are vindicated because my death was a conspiracy and learned the truth just I promised. I need to speak to Aurours Potter and Weasley in private to discuss an alternate form of punishment. You are biased when it comes to our relationship and I must ensure that everything is done correctly."

"Fine Severus.' She huffed out. "Harry, Ron I'll be waiting for you at the Leaky Cauldron." Leaving the Minister's office and was immediately assaulted by the press as they shouted out "Aurour Granger, is it true that Severus Snape lives?"

She made her way through the crowd as she shouted out over the questions yelled out to her. "Talk to the Minister or the wizard yourself as I can't discuss anything." She shouted and finally found herself outside the Ministry and turned her heel and Apparated away.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Hermione stood outside her house and drew her wand out. She would have to be quick.

She opened her door and quickly jumped to the side and waited for a few moments and heard no sounds of movement and then walked into her living room and noticed Severus sitting in his chair once again.

"What a grand entrance Hermione. Do you always enter your home like this?"

"Only when I expect to be Obliviated like my friends." Hermione snarled to him as she continued to point her wand to him and watched as he stood up. Hers eyes noticed his arms move and followed them and suddenly found herself pressed hard against the door as Severus easily plucked her wand of her hand and tossed it across the room as he pressed his wand against her neck.

Severus looked into her brown eyes. "The oldest trick in the book Hermione. I was a master spy after all." He chuckled as Hermione tightly shut her eyes and pulled his wand away from her neck and dropped it to the floor as he continued to press her hard against the door. "Do you really think your Beau would Imperio and Obliviate you? I think that I need to address your trust issues. Open your eyes Hermione."

Severus felt her body relax against him as she looked to him, her eyes drawing him in. He missed her.

They looked to one another in silence, the minutes ticking by.

He suddenly pulled her to him and captured her lips in a deep passionate kiss and then pulled away as he spoke in a strangled voice. "I've missed you Hermione and we are together once again."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

The end….

They broke away and looked to one another for a moment. "Back here in my true form with you Hermione. All I ever thought about for two years at Hogwarts and I have missed you."

"I think you need to explain why you Obliviated Harry and Ron Severus."

"Not now witch as we have serious business to attend to." He murmured as he removed her robes and undergarments. He needed her wrapped around his hard, thick cock.

Severus watched her remove his robes and sighed as she melted once again into his arms. "Our bedroom Hermione?" He growled out as he traced a long finger lightly down her spine, her moan of pleasure turning him on more.

"Why bother with a room Severus?" She whispered out, enjoying the press of her naked body against his.

He pulled her down onto the sofa. "You have a few more scars then what I remember." Gently kissing each one and felt her shudder against him.

"The price of being an Aurour Severus." She whispered in his ear and nipped it as her small hand wrapped around his cock and stroked it the way she knew he enjoyed and heard him moan out in pleasure. "I believe you said that we had serious business to attend to wizard."

"Logical as always Hermione." Placing a long finger against her clit and slowly rubbed in a circle as she moaned out in pleasure, arching her hips up. "I've missed you." Moving against her until he felt his cock at her entrance and slowly pushed in, feeling her velvet lips wrap around him as she sighed out in pleasure. "I've missed the feel of you Hermione Granger." Thrusting slowly into her and enjoying the feel of her wrapped around his thick cock.

Severus continued to move slowly, building up their climax as they both took from one another what they had missed for two years. He knew that she wanted to be fucked hard and quick but refused to do so as this was the moment that he dreamed about so many times during his stay at Hogwarts for the past two years. Her pleading turned him on even more as he continued as she begged to be fucked harder.

He was a man after all and with a hot lithe witch under him drove him to his limit as he finally complied, thrusting hard and deep into her as they both moaned out together. The feel of his balls slapping against her soon drove him as he growled out suddenly in a choked voice. "Hermione! Come with me witch!"

Severus held her down tightly as he looked into her warm brown eyes as he felt her walls squeeze his cock hard as he slammed into her and felt him come deeply in her as she moaned out his name as she came as well.

He moved aside and spooned against her as she whispered out. "Welcome home Severus Snape."

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Hermione fixed breakfast consisting of bangers, fried tomatoes and mushrooms, along with an egg placed on a piece of crisp toast. She heard the door open and dished up the food and placed a plate in front of Severus as he sat down.

She brought back a cup of hot black coffee and set it down beside him and noticed his dress. He was dressed in blue jeans with a long sleeve blue shirt and a belt with a large buckle. The only thing that was missing was the cowboy hat and brown boots. Deciding not to remark on his apparel she asked. "How was your first day back as yourself Severus?"

Severus finished his breakfast and wiped his lips with a napkin and set it down. "With the exception of dealing with the Minister everything went as planned."

"And what was that?" Hermione asked.

"To bed you once again and remind you of what we have in case you forgot." He replied in a silky voice as he reached across the table and grabbed her hand and held it. "You saw my memories of the past two years. I want to know of yours." Standing up and leading her to the living room and sat down beside her on the sofa.

"The picture of you touching my headstone in the Prophet broke me Hermione. And laying in the hospital 'dead' feeling your tears fall down on me was worse than you could imagine. I was screaming out in my mind to tell you I was not dead and not able to do it. And then waking up to Minerva sealed it."

"You should have come to me Severus. I would have exposed it." Hermione admonished her lover.

Severus looked into her eyes and chuckled. "You would not have believed me Hermione. A strange, younger foreign wizard popping in on you and saying that he was Severus Snape would have led you to turn me in and I would have been back to the creators of the conspiracy. Everything had to happen as it did. Now tell me of your last two years."

Hermione sighed as she looked to him. "It would be easier if you looked for yourself Severus."

He looked deeply into her eyes and found himself in her memories and viewed them. His funeral. Her induction into the Aurours. Her constant clashes with the Minister and the Head of Law Enforcement as Kingsley finally paired her up with Harry and Ron as her previous partners complained about her conspiracy theories. Her failed relationships with different wizards as she tried to find herself. Her time spent with Professor Watson at Deviate and the confusion she felt afterwards.

Severus left her mind and pulled her tightly against him. "I regret that you suffered Hermione. I observed you a few times in Hogsmeade and it took all my control to keep from rushing to you."

"Tell me about this altered Polyjuice Potion Severus."

"An interesting concoction Hermione." He replied as he went into detail of having the mannerisms, memories, and voice of Master Watson despite the fact that he was in control within his mind and the words he spoke out was not his own.

Severus told her of his frustrations of living a life that was completely different from what he preferred and the fact that while he remembered every interaction, Master Watson's personality and mannerisms took over though he remained in control.

"The perfect spy Severus as with normal Polyjuice potion you do not have the voice or memories of who you copy." Hermione whispered to him. "One could take out the Minister and take his place and no one would ever know. Do you think it wise to offer it up?"

"It is not my creation Hermione as it is up to Master Watson. I voiced my concerns in the journal that I kept. He told me there may be residual effects but I do not have his memories so it should be safe enough if he plans to offer it."

Hermione chuckled. "I wouldn't be so quick to say that. Look to your dress."

Severus glanced down and noted the jeans and shirt that he wore and cursed, pulling out his wand and changed into emerald robes. "Stop your laughter and you will tell me when I am not in the dress you know I prefer."

She slipped onto his lap and ran fingers through long black strands of his hair. "You could pull it off Sev. Shorten your hair…." Moving her hand and placing her hand on his chest. "...and a slight muscle enhancement charm here and there and you would be ready to ride into the sunset on your hoss."

"Not even remotely funny Hermione." Severus growled out and placed her hand the erection that sprung up at the pleasant feel of her ass wiggling around as she mocked him. "I suppose you wish an enhancement here as well." Speaking in a deep silky voice.

"Let's see how you measure up Sev before I decide." Pulling him up and removed his outer robe as a knock sounded on the door.

Hermione handed him his outer robe and growled out. "Two years with hardly a visitor and you come back and my cup overfloweth."

Severus chuckled at his witch's frustration and sat down in his chair and watched her answer the door.

She took a moment to compose herself and then opened the door to reveal Harry and Ron standing in the formal uniform of an Aurour and was blinded by the flash of cameras as she pulled them in and shut the door as a few ambitious members of the press tried to enter behind them.

"Harry, Ron why in Merlin are you here and what's with the press and you here in formal dress?" She inquired.

"Reserve Aurour Granger we are here on official business regarding Severus Snape. The press was already here." Harry replied in an official voice and approached the man sitting in a chair with Ron beside him.

Hermione moved to a position that she could hex the two and pulled out her wand and pointed it to their backs as she remembered that they were Obliviated.

Ron held out an envelope with the seal of the Ministry. "Master Snape we are tasked to personally deliver this to you and await a response."

Severus arched an eyebrow as he took the envelope and broke the seal of the Ministry and read its contents.

"Hermione put down your wand and read this as you are not required to hex your friends."

Harry and Ron turned around and saw Hermione pointing her wand at them and then put it away.

"Why Hermione?" Harry demanded.

They noticed Hermione's look of guilt on her face. "You never know Harry. After all there was some kind of conspiracy going on with his "Death"."

Severus penned out his response after Hermione read it and enclosed it in the same envelope and handed it back to Ron. "You may go now as you have completed your duties. Hermione I suggest you allow them to Apparate from here or they will be tackled by the press."

Hermione approached her friends and hugged them. "One can never be too safe and you two look handsome in your uniforms as you hardly get a chance to wear them."

Harry tugged at the collar. "Thank Merlin the opportunities to wear them is rare as they are uncomfortable and restricting. That letter must be really important for the Minister to show such pomp and circumstance to get Severus to reply."

She watched as Harry and Ron grabbed hands. "We'll see you soon." Turning a heel and Apparated away with a crack.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Severus rose from his chair and approached her. "I suppose you want to know what Minerva held over Kingsley to warrant this letter to explain my disappearance and the fact that I Obliviated your friends."

Hermione sighed. "Kingsley is such a strong, honest man. It is hard to think of him doing something so evil to warrant a cover up."

Severus reflected a moment on the wizard's defense of him after the War. "He is that Hermione and so much more. He hid something that he would have never been charged for and made the mistake of going to someone to cover up a death."

He pulled her down onto the sofa and described the death of a twenty year old Romanian witch that had introduced young Kingsley to the pleasure to Erotic Asphyxiation.

"She demanded more from him and it ended up in the loss of her life Hermione. He was a few years out of Hogwarts and went to the one person in the Order that he could trust. Minerva helped him bury the body as it was a foreign witch. With the first war of Voldemort ending, most of the Wizarding world was in flux and it was easy to hide deaths be it innocent or evil at the time."

He looked to her. "Don't judge him harshly Hermione as he has suffered her death though the years. Just as I have for the many innocent deaths that I have caused as a double spy. I am a harsh person but I still remember them all."

He looked to his witch in sadness. "We are the same Kingsley and I. I owed him a debt as he defended me and risked his reputation and that is why I destroyed the penseive and decided not to press charges. Now you know the truth."

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Severus stood next to Lord Malfoy waiting to receive his Order of Merlin First Class as Kingsley explained in his letter that would give him his life back. "Why are you here Draco?"

Draco looked to him put out. "Really Godfather you should figure it out. The Minister came to me with a proposition to turn in a few uncaught Deatheaters to gain back my wealth and lands. How could I resist such a tempting offer and it explains your return. We both benefit by it."

Kingsley spoke of the bravery that Draco and Severus went through for two years as he pinned the medal on their robes and stepped aside. "Master Snape a few words."

Severus stepped up to the podium as the cameras flashed. "I am unworthy of this award and Hermione Granger suspected a conspiracy in my death and each and every one of you mocked her in the newspapers and yet she continued on not knowing my mission. She became an Aurour to find the truth and suffered until I came back. Hermione please come up here."

Hermione joined him and looked out to the assembled as Severus removed his medal and pinned it on her robes. "You deserve this more than I."

The press began to shout questions mostly concerning their status as a couple. Severus smirked to the flashes of the camera for a moment and then led Hermione through the side door that Kingsley exited.

Kingsley looked to the both of them. "Thank you Severus and I apologize for my actions. But what's to stop Minerva from using her knowledge to force me to break you two apart again?"

"A good Obliviate keeps a menace away Kingsley. I'm sure you will not have to worry of it any longer."

They arrived a few blocks away from her house and quickly transfigured their robes into muggle attire and began to walk and both stopped as they saw a muggle police car in front of her house, watching an old muggle woman talking to the constables, her arm pointing to the house.

"Is that Widow Billings I see? She must have noticed the press going into your yard before concealing themselves and called the Bill." Severus spoke as he pulled out his wand. "How would you like to play with the press today Hermione?"

Hermione grinned as she listened to his plan and left him. He was the true definition of a Slytherin remembering his words to her to sally forth like the true Gryffindor that she was.

She approached the constables. "Officers, is there a problem here? I'm Hermione Granger and I live here."

"Dear Hermione I'm glad that you're here." The widow wheezed out. "Strange people have been about your property for hours and I feared for your safety. I know they're real as I saw them with my own eyes."

With the attention of the constables drawn to Hermione, Severus pointed his wand and spoke a complicated spell that removed any magical concealment.

"I told you they were there!" Widow Billings spoke in indignation.

The constables looked and saw fifteen men and women holding sticks, some peeking through windows.

"Oi You!" One constable shouted. "Stay where you are!"

The entire group froze in surprise as the constable approached them as his partner called for a van and back up.

"Do you know these people Miss Granger?" The constable asked.

Hermione's voice spoke in fear. "I do Constable. They are members of the Order of Azkaban and they have been after my collection of intricately carved sticks for years. I see that they have broken into my house and procured them."

Severus chuckled at her quick thinking to disarm them as they would never dare to use magic in front of muggles and pointed his wand at the door tearing up the lock and damaging the door.

"That's not true. I really admire Hermione Granger." One man shouted out in defense.

"They have been stalking me for years Constable and it looks like every one of them is here."

The backup arrived and the officers confiscated the strange sticks and handed them to Hermione. "Do you wish to press charges?"

"I do for all except one." Noticing fellow Gryffindor Dennis Creevey. "Dennis did you try to stop the thieves from entering my house?"

"Yeah Hermione but this lot would not listen and they would not let me go when I stumbled upon them when I was here to bring you a new stick." Reacting quickly to the opportunity to be out of this mess.

The officers pulled him out of the group and walked him over to where Hermione was writing a statement and was handed a piece of paper and a pencil as well.

Dennis whispered out. "Thanks Hermione and I'm sorry that I spied on you. Reporting is a cut throat business."

Hermione whispered to him. "The only reason that I saved you was for you to go to the Ministry to free them."

Dennis filled out the form framing Rita Skeeter breaking into the house and handing out the sticks and was released. "I'll see you soon Hermione."

"I'm sure you will Dennis." Hermione replied as she picked up his wand and held it up.

Soon everyone was away with Hermione promising to show up for trial if needed.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Hermione walked into her house holding the wands of the press and looked to Severus standing next to his chair. "You really are an evil man Severus." Placing the wands down on the table as she took the glass of Fire Whiskey from his hand.

Severus chuckled as he held up his glass. "To us for getting one over on the press as it is difficult to do."

She sipped from her glass and set it down. "You avoided the question of us." She admonished.

He set his glass down and pulled her to him and whispered into her ear and listened to her reply.

"You have chosen me two times before." He grumbled.

Hermione whispered to him again.

"Very well witch. We go back to the practicals." He growled out and left her to her own thoughts.

HGSSHGSS

Hermione sat at Deviate waiting for the witching hour to begin. She was not surprised that she did not see her lover as he was not one into clubbing.

She heard a hiss and removed her clothing and joined the others whirling and twirling amongst the bodies as she felt a hand grab hers and knew that he was what she desired.

She looked to the man and found Severus naked before her with a raging hard on as he gathered her into his arms and pulled her to him.

She melted into his arms as he pulled her down and whispered. "I'll marry you Severus." As the expelled potion took them away to what they both knew what they wanted.

AN This story did not end the way I originally intended it but I think it was good overall. I hope that you have enjoyed it. Mare


End file.
